


Kandrakar'ın Kalbi

by honeyseizen



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Arranged Marriage, M/M, Sexual Tension, Witches
Language: Türkçe
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 05:42:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13991679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyseizen/pseuds/honeyseizen
Summary: ''Kandrakar'ın kalbi. Kandrakar'ın kalbini bul, Sevgili Kyungsoo. Ancak Kandrakar'ın kalbi sana bilmediğin sözler söyleyebilir, ancak o, Sevgili Kyungsoo, ancak o; bir ömür, vakitli ve vakitsiz, dokunaklı ve bayağı, yokluğunun ıstırabını şah damarında duyumsadığın ruhu çok sevgili dudaklarından üfleyebilir. Söz kendini söylemiş, yorulmuşsa, yağmur bile kendi içine yağar. Buraya kadar gelinmişse, uyku bile kendini uyur. Kandrakar'ın kalbini bul, dağ yerinden doğrulur, gölgen önüne düşer yeniden. Kandrakar'ın kalbini bul Kyungsoo, Kandrakar'ın kalbi sana şimdi hiç görmediğin bir düşü, bir ömür başka uyku bilmemiş gibi gördürür.''





	1. NEREYE GİDİYORUZ - BAŞA SAR

**BÖLÜM 1 - NEREDEN GELİYORUZ?**

**(başa sar)**

''Ortadaki kart. Bu. Sensin.''  Jongdae, azı dişlerinin arasına kıstırdığı tüp dondurmayı dudaklarıyla arasında ince bir ip salya bırakarak çıkartırken dilini şapırdattı ve dirseğini paçalarını katladığı kırmızı eşofmanının dizine yasladı.

 Belini dimdik çıkartmıştı, alnına düşen saçları terden sırılsıklamdı, tişörtünün bir kolunu omzuna sıvamıştı, yüzünde ciddi bir ifade vardı.

Bileğine taktığı bilezikleri şangırdatarak elini bir süre havada salladı ve gözlerini kapattı, kutsal bir ifadeye sahip olduğunu düşünüyordu tam da şu an. Sonra bir anda elini kaldırıp dört parmağını sert bir hareketle kartlardan birinin üzerine kapattı ve kartı havaya kaldırdı. Aniden gözlerini açtı ve gözlerimi yakaladı. ''Bu kart önüne çıkacak fırsatları temsil ediyor. Dönemeçler. Kilometre taşların.''

Gözlerimi devirdiğimi görünce alelacele hareketlerine devam edip aynı şekilde başka bir kartı yakaladı ve tüp dondurmasını emiklemek için duraksadı. ''Bu ise şu anki halin, şimdiki sensin.''

''Kaldır lan şunları.'' Kaşlarımı çatıp yüzümü buruşturdum ve kendimi beni tam önünde, yerde dimdik oturttuğu kanepenin gövdesine atarken kafamı yumuşak kumaşına vurdum. ''ESMİYOR!'' diye haykırdım sonra. Gözlerimi aralayarak tavana diktim ve kaşlarımı çatarak asılı duran asaları saydım.

''Jongdae.'' Kafamı çevirip kaldırmasını söylediğim tarot kartlarıyla haşır neşir olmaya devam eden Jongdae'ye baktım. ''Asanın neden tam da şu an seks hayatım kadar temiz alnıma hava üflemek yerine göt cebinde keyif çattığını sorabilir miyim? Dört tane asa hava üflüyor burada, ikisi annemle babamın ikisi benim zaten.''

Omuz silkip terden alnına yapışmış buklelerini havalandırdı. ''Asamı sen serinle diye windıvibılhage yapamayacak kadar çok seviyorum.''

''Ney-neyhage?'' Kaşlarımı çatarak koltuğun minderine koyduğum dirseklerimi gövdeme yaklaştırdım ve hafifçe doğruldum. 

''Windıvibılhage.'' Kınarcasına bir bakış attı ve gözlerini kırptı yavaşça. ''W-i-n-d, wind, rüzgar, bütün boş vakitlerinde babanla dağ bayır gezmek yerine birazcık ingilizce öğrenmelisin.''

Tatsız ve samimiyetsiz bir gülümsemeyle baktım ona. ''Sen kimden öğreniyorsun?'' dedim ardından. ''Junmyeon'dan mı?''

''Evet.'' Bir kez daha gülerek salladı başını ve kıkırdadı. ''Gerçekten anbılivibılhage biri.''

''Ya tabi.'' Gözlerimi devirdim. ''Kesinlikle katılıyorum sana.''

Bir süre hiçbir şey söylemedi, kaşlarını çatarak yüzüme baktı uzun uzun. Sessiz bir kabullenme ve beklentiyle konuşacağı anı bekleyerek yüzüne baktım. ''Ne?'' dedim en sonunda, sadece birkaç dakika geçmişti ama bana bir sene gibi gelmişti. ''Ne var?''

Gözlerini kıstı şüpheyle, dudaklarını araladı. ''Junmyeon'dan hoşlanıyorum.'' 

Tepkimi ölçmek ister gibi gözlerime bakmaya devam ettiğini görünce kaşlarımı çattım ve başımı geri çektim. ''Evet.'' dedim. ''Tanrı sırf bunu bildirmek için peygamber filan indirseydi muhtemelen daha az insan bilirdi bunu..''

 ''Canım ben agresif biriyim.'' 

''Evet.'' dedim. ''Haysiyetsiz bir sinir hastası olduğunu biliyordum çoktan.''

''Nankörüm de.''

İç çektim. ''Evet Jongdae.'' dedim bıkkın bir sesle. ''Yani?''

''Junmyeon'dan hoşlanamazsın.''

''Ne?''

''Yemin ediyorum öldürürüm seni.''

Kaşlarımı çattım ve inanamazlıkla bakmaya devam ettim yüzüne. ''Kafayı mı yedin lan?'' dedim en sonunda. Elimi mideme bastırdım ve gelen öğürme isteğiyle başımı salladım. ''Junmyeon'dan filan hoşlanmıyorum.''

''Onun anbilivibılhage olduğunu söyledin.''

Derin bir nefes aldım. ''Jongdae.'' Gözlerimi kapatıp açtım. ''Sen söyledin onu.''

Gözlerini daha çok kıstı. ''Ve sen de beni onayladın.''

''Kinaye-'' Elimi kaldırıp açıklamak için dudaklarımı araladım ama sonra kısık gözleriyle surat ifadesini görünce duraksadım. Bıkkın bir nefes solurken göz kapaklarım yarıya düştü ve ''Boşver.'' dedim. ''Junmyeon'dan hoşlanmıyorum. Bunu bilsen yeter.''

 Bir süre öylece sustuk, kıçımdan bile ter akıyordu, hava esmemeye devam ediyordu, leş gibi sıcaktı ve asalar asla yeterince üflemiyordu. On sekiz yaşımın yarısını henüz doldurmuştum ve o zamanlar henüz Meridian'da, bizim evdeydik, beyaz taş zeminli koca salonda yere çökmüştük ya da Jongdae tarafından çöktürülmüştüm. 

Dünyalı babasının bulup getirdiği kartları sermişti önüme, adına tarot deniyordu, kader kartı filan, bir şeyler saçmalamıştı. Yetmiş sekiz kart vardı. Büyük arkana ve küçük arkana olmak üzere ikiye ayrılıyordu. Bütün kartlara teker teker dokunmuştu, bir haftadır da onlarla uyuyordu, kartları ipek bir beze sarıp taşıyordu yanında. Söylediğine göre kelt açılımı denilen bir açılımla açıyordu ve bu açılım senede yalnız bir kez açılabiliyordu. Beni de bu yaz sıcağında karşısına oturtmuş, karıştırıp kartları elime tutuşturmuştu, önce sol elimle ikiye bölmüş, sonra tekrar bölmüş, birinciyi ikincinin ve sonra ikisini de üçüncünün üzerine koymuştum. Karıştırırken soracağım soruyu filan düşünmemi sıkı sıkı tembihlemişti ama o zamanlar Kansas City Wizards'ın nihayet bu yıl şampiyon olup olamayacağından daha çok merak ettiğim bir soru yoktu, bu yüzden pek bir şey düşünmemiş ve kartları ona geri vermiş, kapalı bir şekilde kafasındaki sırayla dizmesini izlemiştim.

Asası, güçleri, cadı oluşu filan umurunda değildi onun için, dünyalı babasının gezegeninden toplayıp geldiği bütün insan bozması batıl güçlerle oynamaya bayılıyordu. On sekizime basacağım gece bir fincan ve adına dünyada cadı tahtası denilen ama on sekiz senelik cadı ömrüm boyunca bir kez bile Meridian'da görmediğim bir uyduruk tahtayla çıkıp gelmiş, o gece yarısına kadar hepimizi bizim evde toplamayı başarmış, Baekhyun'u bile yatağından kaldırıp getirmişti. Hepimiz o tahtanın etrafında toplandık, işaret parmaklarımızı fincanın üzerine koydurdu, harf harf bir şeyler yakalamaya ve güya çağırdığımız ruhtan bir şeyler öğrenmeye çalıştık. Sabaha karşı bir ara Jongdae bir hıçkırık kopardı, geçen yıl ölen amcasını koridorda görür gibi olmuş, amcacığım diye ağlamaya başladı.

Ona amcasının muhtemelen beyaz geceliğiyle annem olduğunu söyledim, Jongdae onu görmeyi sahiden çok istediğini söyleyerek bu kez daha şiddetli ağlamaya başladı. Bana kalırsa sadece incinen gururu yüzünden ağlıyordu çünkü bu batıl şeylere sahiden de inanıyordu, ben de bütün gece onun sümüklü peçetelerini atmak ve peçete kalmayınca tuvalet kağıdı taşımak zorunda kalmıştım. 

Zaten sonra içip içip sızmıştı ama aslında sızmamış, sabah çişim geldiği için kalkıp tuvalete gitmek isterken önce kafasına sonra parkedeki kusmuğuna basmıştım. Doğum günü sabahımda kusmuğunu temizlerken bir taraftan Chanyeol koridorun tavanından lak diye önüne düştüğü için panik atak geçiren annemi sakinleştirmeye çalışıyor ve babamın kahkahaları yüzünden her geçen dakika cinnete biraz daha yaklaşıyordum. Chanyeol'e bir şey olduğu yoktu, sadece tavanda uyumaktan ve alarm olarak da sırtının üzerine düşmekten hoşlanıyordu. Bana kalırsa bunu koridorda yapmasına hiç gerek yoktu ama Baekhyun'la aynı odada uyuduğu zaman bir şekilde kendini Baekhyun'un altında uyurken buluyordu ve tavandan düşemediği için de gün boyu uyanamıyordu. Uyanmak için yapıyordu bunu. 

Annemi sakinleştirip kusmuğu temizledikten sonra Baekhyun sırtıma masaj yapıp katır kutur olduğumla ilgili söylenirken bu kez Jongdae yeniden panik atak geçirmeye başlamıştı. Sebebi ona göre apaçıktı, Junmyeon gece biz uyurken tüymüştü. Jongdae ona rezil olduğu için kaybolduğundan ve kendisini artık bir daha asla görmek istemeyeceğinden emindi. Annem onu sakinleştirmek isteyince yine amcacığım geldi aklıma diye tekrar ağlamaya başlamıştı,

 Junmyeon yüzünden ağlıyorum diyemediği için amcasını kullanıyordu. Amcası duysa muhtemelen çok üzülürdü. Ellerim saçlarımda sakinleştirmiştim onu, Junmyeon Baekhyun'un kuzeniydi, Baekhyun onun da en az Jongdae kadar rezil olduğunu ve altına sıçtığı günleri bile bildiğini yani ağlamaması gerektiğini çünkü ağlayınca bok gibi göründüğünü söyleyince önce Junmyeon altına sıçmaz diye bağırmış sonra madem bok gibi görünüyorum ben bütün gece Junmyeon'un karşısında ağlarken bunu neden söylemedin diye Baekhyun'a saldırmıştı. Chanyeol onu yakasından tek eliyle kaldırmış ve eceline susamadıysa uslu durmasını söylemişti, böylelikle Jongdae yakalarını Chanyeol'un elinden almayı bir on sene önce bıraktığımı bildiğinden bir süre ona yakalarıyla birlikte havada bakmış ve sonra yüzünü Chanyeol'un göğsüne gömerek orada ağlamaya devam etmişti.

Jongdae'nin annesi annemin en yakın arkadaşıydı, ikimiz bir bahçede ve çoğunlukla bir kum havuzunda büyümüştük. Hayatımın büyük çoğunluğunu önce o gerçekten sıçarken elini tutarken (keşke şaka olsaydı), kalan kısmını da mecazi bir şekilde sıçarken elini tutarken geçirmiştim. Kulağına fırça çalısı soktuğum ve hiçbir büyüyle geri çıkaramadığımız için acilde beş saat geçirmek zorunda kaldığımız günden beri bunu ona borçlu olduğumu söyleyip duruyordu, neticede Jongdae'nin doktor ve insan babası cımbızıyla bu işin hakkından gelmiş, gözlerini kocaman aça aça bazen basit bir cımbızın bile asadan üstün olabileceğini söylemişti, o da bundan çok etkilenmişti işte, asasını olabildiğince az kullanmaya olan takıntısı buradan geliyordu.

Ertesi sabah okulda düz ağaca asasız tırmanmaya çalıştığı için düşüp Byun bela Baekhyun tarafından alay konusu olunca söylediğim gibi haysiyetsiz bir sinir hastası olduğu için gidip suratını çizmişti, bir süre dövüşmüşler, sonra Chanyeol olay mahaline gelince dayak yemişti. Elimde annemin bize koyduğu sosislilerle  Jongdae'yi arayarak koridorlarda dolaşırken bana gelip Jongdae dayak yiyor diye bağırmışlar, ben de kendimi bahçeye atmış ve Chanyeol'un yakalarını kavrayıp Jongdae'yi havada don lastiği gibi sallayan ellerini çözmüş, gözünün üzerine koca bir yumruk atmış ve en sonunda tertemiz bir dayak yemiştim. 

Chanyeol ikimizi de tek başına önce ayrı ayrı dövmüştü, sonra o beni dövüyor diye Jongdae yeniden saldırınca bu kez tutup ikimizi birlikte bir daha dövmüştü, çünkü okulun en uzun, en yapılı çocuğuydu Chanyeol, Baekhyun'la deveyle cüce gibi geziyorlardı. Garip bir şekilde aslında  gördüğüm en nazik herifti, hayatını Baekhyun'u uyarmakla ve bokunu temizlemekle harcıyordu ama yine de işte, iş Baekhyun'a gelince çılgınca pisleşiyordu. İkisi beşikten mezara arkadaştı. Karşısında birinin durması mümkün değildi, benim de çılgınca dayak yemem bu yüzdendi. Yine de alışılagelmedik bir şekilde, Chanyeol o gün eve gözünün altında koca bir morlukla dönmüştü.

Ertesi sabah da beni bulup aynı şekilde canımı okuyacağından emindim ama beni bulmadı, öğle yemeğinde Jongdae'yle saçma bir sebepten dövüşüyor ve ona bu kez fırça çalısını düzgün kullanacağıma, gerçekten bir küpe gibi görüneceğine dair yeminler ediyordum, birden önümüze iki tepsi kondu. Chanyeol ve Baekhyun'du, korkuyla sıçramıştım ama Chanyeol tavrıma aldırmadan nazik bir şekilde uzanıp yemek çubuğumu yakalamıştı, işte şimdi boğazıma sokacak onu diye düşünürken aynı naziklikle peçeteye silmişti çubuğumu. Tekini düşürdüğümü ve nereye düşürdüğümü bilmediğimi fark edince (asla bilmem zaten) fazladan bir çubuk daha almıştı yemekhaneden, aynı işlemi Jongdae'nin çubukları için de gerçekleştirmiş, Baekhyun'un da kaşındaki pirinç dışında yeterince hijyenik olduğuna karar verince yemeğine dönmüştü. 

Zaten ondan sonra da arka planında mütemadiyen Baekhyun'un konuştuğu hayatım başladı, hiç durmadan konuşuyordu, dan dun ve olabildiğince kaba bir şekilde. Yemek çubuklarımızı silmesinin sebebi Baekhyun'un başka birileriyle de arkadaşlık etmek istemesiydi ve Chanyeol bizi seçmişti. (Bana kalırsa o eşkiya sadece bir çete istiyordu.) Ona neden olduğunu sormuştum, basitti, beni havalı buluyordu. Daha önce kimse gözünü morartmamış mıydı demiştim, bana biraz sığ gelmişti ama allah aşkına zaten on yaşındaydık, olabildiğince sığ olmak için yaşıyorduk bu hayatı. 

Evet demişti o da bana, beni yendin, patlak dudağımı ve mor iki gözümü benden daha net gördüğünü bildiğimden baygın gözlerimle yorgun yorgun bakmıştım ona, başka da bir şey dememişti, böylece birkaç sene biraz salak olduğunu düşünmeye devam ettim ama hiçbir şeyin üzerinde fazla düşünemiyordum, çünkü Baekhyun konuşuyordu. Her zaman. 

Sonra bir gün işte, bana, Jongdae yüzünden dayak yemeyi göze alabildiğim için beni havalı bulduğunu ve onu gerçekten yendiğimi söylemişti, demişti ki onu gören herkes zaten dayak yiyeceğini biliyormuş, bu yüzden o, Baekhyun için bir şeyleri göze almış sayılmazmış çünkü zaten onun için egzersiz yapmaktan farksızmış, ama yine aynı sebepten, ben de dayak yiyeceğimi biliyormuşum, bu yüzden dövüleceğimi bile bile Jongdae için ona yumruk atışımı çok havalı bulmuş. 

Ona o zamanlar taekwondoda kara kuşak olduğumu ve buna güvenerek üzerine atladığımı hiç söylemedim, ama yine de bir gün evimizde fotoğrafımı gördü. Bana kırılmış gibi baktı ama iş işten geçmiş, çoktan sekiz sene olmuş, en iyi arkadaş kontenjanını benimle doldurmuştu. Benimle artık sadece beni havalı bulduğu için arkadaşlık etmiyordu, yapabileceği hiçbir halt yoktu, muhtemelen üzerinde fazla düşünmemişti zaten. Hiçbirimiz hiçbir şeyin üzerinde fazla düşünmezdik, çünkü Baekhyun konuşurdu. Her zaman. Jongdae de zaten düşünemezdi. Hiçbir zaman.

Junmyeon'u tanıdığımızda on dört yaşındaydık, babasının tayiniyle yeniden bizim bölgeye taşınmışlardı, Baekhyun'un kuzeniydi ve asla normal biri değildi, bizim için biçilmiş kaftandı yani. Jongdae ona tutulduğunda on dört yaşındaydı, Junmyeon yine şu tüp dondurmalarından yiyordu, her zaman o allahın belası tüp dondurmaları yer durur zaten, çilekli olanlardan bir tane, dudakları ıslaktı ve Jongdae'nin de çilekli dudak fetişi vardı, onu omeyzinhage, anbilivibılhage bulmaya ise tam da on beş yaşında başlamıştı. Bir pitbull ile korkmadan çimlerde yuvarlandığını gördükten hemen sonra.

 Ona aşık olduğunu kimsenin anlamadığını sanıyordu, uykusunda konuşuyordu ve öğle aralarında Junmyeon'u gördüğü ıslak rüyalarının ortasında Junmyeon tarafından konuşturulup her boku döküldüğünden haberi yoktu. Eşofman takıntısını başlatansa Junmyeon'du, sürekli eşofman ve terlik giyiyordu. Jongdae'ye de bulaştırmıştı, ikisi Adizard ve Nizard'ın çıkardığı bütün koleksiyonları hasta gibi takip ediyor sonra ay sonu gelince babuşlarına gelen Wizardbank ekstreleri yüzünden camdan sarkıtılırlarken mahalleyi çığlıklarıyla inletiyorlardı. Jongdae genelde baba ben senin kanınım diye bağırıyordu, Junmyeon benden vazgeçme diye destekliyordu onu. İşte kaç sene geçtiği asla önemli değildi, Jongdae hala sanki hiç birbirlerinin kusmuğuna basmamışlar gibi ona rezil olacağını ve terk edileceğini düşünüyordu. Junmyeon tek bir gen dizilimi bozukluğu bulunmayan bir kusursuzdu onun için, sıçtığına bile inanmıyordu.

 Bütün bunları neden cehennem sıcağının ortasında üfürmeyen asaların altında düşündüğümü bilmiyorum. Bir şekilde bizim taş salonun ortasında yerde oturuyorduk o öğleden sonra, şortumu kasıklarıma kadar çekmiş tişörtümün kollarını sıvamıştım, küpelerim bile terlemişti, yuvarlak gözlüğüm terden kaydığı için gözlerimin üzerinde durmakta zorlanıyordu ve çöp gibi kokuyordum. Jongdae de karşımda tarot kartlarıyla oynamaya devam ediyor ve kaynamaya başlayan tüp dondurmasını emiklemekten vazgeçmiyordu. Agresifliğini unutmuştu.

 ''Yukarıdan aşağıya dört kart.'' Alakasız bir şekilde mırıldandığında, başımı kaldırıp gözlerini yakaladım, gözlerini kırptı ve başını kartlara eğdi yeniden. ''Sırasıyla uzun vadedeki potansiyelini, sana verilecek olan tavsiyeyi, sana destek olabilecek insanları ve son olarak da karşına çıkacak açmaz ve kilitleri simgeliyor. En alt ortadaki kart kişiliğinin özelliklerini, köklerini, esansını, en üstteki kartsa gücünü. Ortadaki üç anakartın sağındaki kart çocukluğun da dahil olmak üzere yaşadığın geçmişi tahmin ediyor. Solundaki ise yakın gelecekte olabilecekleri. Ortadaki üç ana kartın solundakini açacağım şimdi. Geleceğini.''

İstemsizce yutkundum ve kaşlarımı çattım. Gözlerimi devirmeye çalıştım ama olmadı, sesindeki ölümcül sakinlik ilk kez rahatsız ediyordu beni. Bütün ömrüm boyunca Jongdae'nin sakin olduğu birkaç dakikanın hayaliyle yaşamıştım, ama şimdi sevmediğimi düşünüyordum. ''Az önce agresif kişiliğim yüzünden biraz fazla odaklanmışım sana.'' Başını kaldırıp yüzüme baktı. Gözlerini kırptı. ''Bu yüzden yanılmayacağımı düşünüyorum şimdi. Hisli biriyim ben.'' Gözlerini kırpmaya devam etti. ''Bir haftadır da bu kartlarla uyuyorum hem.''

Bakışlarımı kaçırdım. ''Deli herif.'' Ağzımın içerisinden homurdandığımda ''Hisli, agresif, nankör ve iyi duyan biriyim canım ben.'' diye karşılık verdi. ''Söveceksen de ben yokken söv.''

Ona karşılık vermek için agresif bir tavırla olduğum yerde döndüm ve buruşmuş suratımla dudaklarımı araladım ama bana bakmaya devam ederek, açacağını söylediği kartı kaldırıp yüzüme tuttu, böylece kelimelerimi yuttum ve bu yüzden yutkunduğumu söylemeyi o an için çok istedim. Ama içim ürpermişti ve bir şeyler beni huzursuz ediyordu. Bir süre baktı karta, kaşları çatık bir şekilde, sonra kaşlarını kaldırdı ve kartı yarıya indirip gözlerimi yakaladı. ''Six of Swords, Kılıç Altılısı. Yeni kıyılara ulaştığın bir değişimi gösterir. Ayrılık kartı olarak, kahramanın Araba (VII) ile gösterilen keyifli ayrılışı ile Kupa Sekizlisinin tanımladığı kederli ayrılış arasında durur. Bu kartta vurgulanan değişim ilgini mi çekiyor, seni meraklandırıyor mu, yoksa korku dolu bir deneyim mi, bu daha ziyade sana bağlıdır. Her durumda diğer tarafta seni neyin beklediğini bilmeksizin yeni kıyılara ulaşman, ama bunun için eskileri bırakmak zorunda olmanla ilintilidir.'' 

Kaşlarımı çatıp başımı geriye çektim ama o yarı yarıya açtığı gözlerini ifadesiz bir suratla kırpmaya devam etti.  ''Daha önce de The Lovers, Aşıklar'ı  ve Magician, Sihirbaz'ı seçmiştin. Aşıklar bir yaşam tarzına veda ederek başka bir yaşam tarzını geçişi gösterir. Tek bir sevgiye yönelime işaret eder. Karttaki aşıklar, büyük bir aşkı ifade eder. Kayıtsız şartsız bir evet söz konusudur. Sihirbaz ise bir öğreticidir. Sürekli araştırmalar yapar ve bulduğu sonuçları çevresindekilere aktarır. İçindeki yaratıcılığın, zekanın, isteğin, gücün ve yeteneğin ifadesidir. Başaramayacağını düşündüğün şeyleri başarma gücüdür. Kartı düz açtın, hayatında yeni bir sayfa açılacak demek bu.'' Gözlerimi kırparak anlamsız bir şekilde yüzüne baktım, derin bir iç geçirdi ve susması gerektiğine karar vermiş gibi baktı yüzüme, ama hemen ardından mırıldandı. ''Hiç de alakası yok ama nedense saçma sapan bir şeyler daha söylemek istiyorum sana şimdi.''

İstemsiz ve çok gereksiz bir şekilde yutkundum ve kaşlarımı çatmaya devam ettim. ''Ne gibi şeyler?''

''Ne bileyim.'' Omuz silkti ve kartı önüne attı. ''Boş bir sandık, içi dolu bir kalp, boş sanılan sandığın içinde bir kalp, bir adam, yüzüklü müzüklü bir adam, bu adamın içinden geçiyor. Bu adamın içi de dikenli bir yoldan.'' 

''Dikenli mi?'' Bir kez daha yutkundum. Yutkunarak ona baktım bir süre. Bakışlarıma karşılık verdi, aynı ciddilikle. Birden gülmeye başladığında sıçradım ama o ''Salak!'' diye haykırdı korkmama izin vermeden. ''Nasıl da korktu!''

Sonrası oldukça alışılagelmişti, önce benden bir yumruk yedi, taş betonda bir süre boğuştuk, sözleri o gece rüyama girdiği için ertesi sabah bir kez daha boğuştuk. Ama ertesi sabah yorulduğum için dövüşmeye ara verdiğimiz ve serilip yattığımız dakikalarda bana şöyle bir baktı ve ''Aslında söylemeyecektim çünkü Junmyeon'u anbilivibılhage buluyor olmana hala inanamıyorum.'' dedi, ona öldürecekmiş gibi baktığımı görünce yüzünü buruşturdu ve başını salladı. Tamam tamam der gibi bir ifadeyle. Bir süre yüzüme baktı. Kirpiklerini kırpmadan. ''Kansas City Wizards gelecek yıl şampiyon olacak.'' Ona nereden çıktığını sormadım, o zamanlar her allahın belası dakikayı bunu düşünerek geçiriyor ve hiç de saklamıyordum, bu yüzden haklı çıkmazsa önce onun iliğini sökeceğimi söyledim, sonra kalkıp odama gittik ve porno izledik. 

 Hayatımızda pek bir şey değişmedi, bir sene sonra, Jongdae ve Junmyeon asla öğrenemediğimiz bir nedenden Kahin yani Basiliade Teyze (kendisine bir ara bilhassa değineceğim) tarafından muhafızlıktan alınıp süresiz ve bilinmez bir görevle dünyaya, Heatherfield'e gönderilene kadar en azından değişmediğini sandık. Jongdae ve Junmyeon onlar yokken barbekü partisi yaparsak bizi gerçekten öldüreceklerini söylediler, kanki kontenjanlarını doldurursak gözlerimizi şişleyeceklerini de, böylece onlar gittikten bir saat sonra bile Chanyeol, Baekhyun ve ben Kapsül Garı'nda oturmaya ve ağlamaya devam ettik. Baekhyun onlar olmadan artık yemek bile yiyemeyeceğini haykırıp durdu, sonra annem bizi artık eve götürmek için hareketlendi, ona sarılarak ağlarken o beyaz geceliğini bir daha asla giymemesini çünkü bunun beni gerçekten ölümüne üzeceğini söyledim. O da bana anlamsızca baktı ve zaten beyaz bir geceliğinin olmadığını söyledi. Omuz silktim ve barbekü partisi yaptık. Baekhyun tek başına iki buçuk kilo biftek yedi.

Aynı sene Kansas City Wizards dokuz oyuncuyla mucizevi bir şekilde şampiyon oldu. Bir de üç kart kesti yolumu. Üç tarot kartı. 

Kılıç Altılısı. Sihirbaz.  _Aşıklar._

* * *

 

 


	2. BİR GİRİŞ - NEREYE BÖYLE?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ne bulsam bana benzeyen  
> alkışladım taşladım
> 
> nereye böyle?
> 
> (ne fark eder)

 

O sabah Bishop's Stortford durağında bir grup insanla birlikte otobüs beklerken günü kalan sıradan cadı ömründen ayıracak farklı bir başlangıç yoktu havada. O gün hiç nem yoktu, Kyungsoo'nun selam verdiği kediler durup selamını alıyordu ya da gözleri uyandığında esrarengiz bir şekilde yeşildi desek gerizekalılık etmiş oluruz herhalde, çünkü hava her zamanki gibi nemli ve yapış yapıştı, özellikle bu bölgede, yani durağa ismini vermiş bu orta halli Bishop's Stortford bölgesinde nem asla eksik olmaz, hatta neredeyse biraz taze küf kokardı.

Sonra, o sabah hiçbir kedi durup Kyungsoo'nun selamını alma zahmetine de girişmemişti, zaten o da hiçbir kediye selam vermezdi, buralarda kimin kedi kimin cadı olduğunu asla bilemezdiniz. Gizlenmek isteyen herkes bir şekilde kedi oluverirdi, mesela bir keresinde komşusu Çatlak Richard'ı kuyruğunun altına gizlediği donunu fark etmeden beslemeye çalıştığında ve o hala leylek gibi havada duran penisiyle bir anda dönüşüverdiğinde ödü kopmuştu. Çatlak Richard ahlaksız bir herifti, kendi yatağında Heatherfield seyahatinden henüz dönen karısına başka bir kadınla basılmış ve donunu ağzına aldığı gibi kedi olup kendini dışarı atmıştı.

İnanılması güç ama Meridian'da Çatlak Richard'dan daha kötüleri de olabilirdi, mesela Meridian polisinin fellik fellik aradığı bir Kan Emiciyle durup selamlaşmış olabilirdiniz. Aklı başında hiçbir allahın belası cadı istemezdi bunu. Kan Emiciler insanlıktan çıkmış cadılardı ve bazı cadılar bu söylemi ironik ve komik bulabilirdi ama bu gerçekleri saptırmazdı.

Kan Emiciler akli melekelerini güzelce kaybetmiş yani üzerinize afiyet bir güzel kafayı yemiş psikopat cadılardır, genelde seri katildirler, işkence etmekten hoşlanırlar, her türlü kaypaklığa her türlü kötü işe meyillidirler, Meridian'da ne kadar kötü işe bulaşırsan üzerine o kadar bok sıçrar derler, ne kadar kötüysen işte o kadar çirkinleşirsin. Kan Emicilerin ortak özellikleri çirkin olmalarıdır, uzun ortası dökülmüş yağlı saçlarından, kokuşmuş sıska vücutlarını gizleyen kareli gömleklerinden hep alkol kokan leş nefeslerinden ve sapsarı dişleriyle iskelet yüzlerinin ortaya olabilecek en büyük korkunçlukla serdiği pörtlek gözlerinden bir Kan Emici'yi hemen tanıyabilirsiniz.

Bütün Kara Büyüleri bilirler, asaları ruhsatsızdır, Semender kirpiğinden filan yapılmış tedariği yasak el altından dağıtımı büyük suç çok kuvvetli asalar kullanırlar, bu yüzden genelde IQ fazlası olan elemanlardan çıkarlar ve işe gerçekçi bir gözle bakmak gerekirse memleketin en iyi cadıları da bunlardır.

Ama Meridian Devleti, özlerinde iyilik olduğuna inandığı bu insanları nasıl dönüştüreceğini bilemeyen bir takım vizyonsuzlardan oluşur, böylece memleketin kalan en iyi cadıları da polislikle harcanır, Meridian polisi IQsu yüksek olanlardan seçilir, belirli bir IQ'nun üzerindeyseniz ve alın yazınız ak pak bir sicille süslenmişse polisliği kendi rızanızla seçmemek vatana ihanet sayılır.

Yani Meridian polisi, aslında işini sahiden iyi yapabilecek güçte cadılardan oluşur ama işte topu atan attığı yeri göremeyen eli ayarsız bir dangalaksa koşan köpek Rex'in ne kadar zeki çevik ve ahlaklı olduğunun hiçbir önemi yoktur, bu yüzden Meridian polisi, devletin ona sağladığı imkanlara rağmen zamanla halk tarafından küçümsenmeye mahkum tutulmuştur. Düzenin gittikçe bozulup sapkınlaşması ve suç, insan özünü tehlikeye sokan ve dizanteri amipi gibi giderek yayılım kazanan suç karşısında devlete karşı herhangi bir provake edici eylemin içerisine girmeye cesaret bulamayışları ve çözüm geliştiremeyişleri sebebiyle hor görülen bir sınıf ve tabaka halini almıştır ki bu son derece kırıcı bir şeydir, yüksek IQ ve yeteneğinin böyle bir hor görülmeyle kutsanması yani, işte bu yüzden Meridian'da, orta okula gelmiş her aklı başında vatandaş IQ testlerinden kaçınması gerektiğini bilirdi, iyi bir dahi gittikçe çirkinleşen Kan Emiciler gibi asla yeterince gizlenemez, ama yine de denenirdi.

Kyungsoo'ya gelince, Kyungsoo asla aman rabbim senin annen nasıl doğurduculardan olmadığını bildiğinden, bu tarz meseleler hakkında hiçbir zaman endişe etmemişti. Süpürge ehliyeti sözel sınav başvurularında istenen vesikalık fotoğraflar için indirilen arka plan perdesine benzetiyordu kendisini, tek renk, soluk, nasıl yaşayıp nasıl öldüğü fazlaca kişi tarafından bilinmeyen biriydi, arka plan olmaya mahkumdu, birileri bir şeyleri yaşar durur ve Kyungsoo sahneyi doldururdu.

Hikayesi de tam da burada başlıyordu zaten, ona kayda değer bir hikayesinin olmadığını düşündüren yaşanmış ya da yaşanmayı bekleyen, uyandığı ve uyanması gereken bütün sabahlardan farklı olduğunu düşündürmeyen, o sekiz otuz beş otobüsünü beklediği Bishop's Stortford durağında.

Kyungsoo bu durağı tarif edecek olsaydı eğer, kendisi için yaptığı benzetmenin aynısını kullanırdı çünkü ona kalırsa pek de yaratıcı bir eleman değildi, sıradan biriydi ve sıradanların en büyük özelliği etrafında dönen her şeyin gezegen de dahil kendileri gibi sıradan ve zavallı olduğunu sanmalarıdır. Gittikleri her yerin kendileri yüzünden zavallılaştığı fikri üzerinde durmazlardı ki hoş Kyungsoo'ya kalırsa buna gerek de yoktu, yumurta mı tavuktan çıkar tavuk mu yumurtadan gibi gereksiz bir paradokstu bu, çünkü yumurta tavuktan çıkmaya devam edecekti ve sonra tavuk olmaya, tabi birileri kırıp ekmek banmıyorsa.

İşte bu yüzden bu durağın o sabah sekiz otuz beş otobüsünü beklerken kendisi yüzünden bu kadar zavallı görünüp görünmediğini filan bilmiyordu ama içerisindeki insanlarla beraber kondurulduğu kaldırımın atmış kırmızı sarı şerit boyalarına kadar tam bir zavallı gibi görünüyordu. Arkasındaki banklar bir grup lisenin gürültülü kahkahaları yüzünden sarsılıyordu, bir tanesinin rastalarının içerisinde yürüyen böcekleri görebiliyordu, bir tanesinin turuncu kıvırcık kafası sanki dünyaya gözlerini açtığı o allahın belası günden beri hiç taranmamış gibi gözüküyordu, diğerinin suratı yağdan görünmüyordu ve bu sıcakta o allahın belası çakma Adizard kapüşonluyu giyerken hiç de utanmamıştı. Yani tipik liselilerdi bunlar, liseli olmak için lazım olan her şeye sahiplerdi, utanılması gereken her şeyi yapıyorlar ve katiyen hiçbirinden utanmamakta diretiyorlardı.

Liselilerin haricinde bankın diğer ucundan kucağındaki kedi taşıma çantasından aynı huysuz ve ruhsuz gözlerle etrafı süzen Fars kedisiyle şişman bir kadın oturuyordu. Saçları katman katman olmuş boynunun üzerinde dışa bakan özensiz dalgalarla kesilmiş, kestane renginin koyu bir tonuydu, kızıl çilleri vardı, dizlerini kesiyormuş gibi gözüken siyah bir taytın üzerinde yarım kol kare yaka pembe bir tunik giyiyordu, ayaklarında bakışlarındaki nefretle taşak geçermiş gibi fiyonklu mor babetler vardı ve bu kadın sürekli burnunu tutuyordu. Durağın tam yanındaki devrilmiş çöp konteynerından yayılan o allahın belası kokudan ve muhtemelen bu duraktaki herkes gibi, liseliler hariç, hayatından nefret ediyordu.

Tam yanında ise duraktan uzakta ve muhtemelen bütün derdi dışarıdan bakan biriyle iki gözüm önüme aksın ki hiçbirini tanımıyorum imajı vermek olduğu için bir ayağı daima havada kaldırımın bitişinde asılı, yola atlamaya hazır bakışları ve kolunun altındaki kek kutusuyla bir polis memuru dikiliyordu. Koyu renk bir kotun üzerine geçirdiği üzerindeki rozetin gümüş gümüş parladığı siyah bir tişört ve yine silah blazer giyiyordu. Sırf bu yüzden kendisinden Kyungsoo tarafına bir takım eril kokular yayılıyordu. Bir seksen boylarında iri göğüslü, dev gibi bir herifti ve zaman zaman bakışlarını başına geçirdiği siyah şapkanın altına gizliyordu. Onunla çelişen tek şey kolunun altındaki kek kalıbıydı. Kek kalıbına rağmen bu ulan annen seni nasıl doğurduculuk bile bu durağın zavallılığını biraz olsun azaltmıyordu.

Kyungsoo'dan yana pek bakmıyordu ama yine de dikilmek için tam olarak onun yanını seçmişti, o sabah o durakta kendisini en yakın bulduğu elemanın Kyungsoo olduğunu gösterirdi bu ve hoş, ondan tarafa pek bakmaması Kyungsoo'nun işine geliyordu, keyifli bir arsızlıkla adamı dikizlemeye devam ediyordu.

Birlikte hareket eden ve aptal bir kaygıyla birbirini kabullenmiş ama kesinlikle birbirine yabancı bir grup insanın alışılmış sessizliği vardı durakta. Nadiren süpürgeler uçuşuyordu ki bunun birkaç temel sebebi vardı, inin cinin bile top oynamayı tercih etmeyeceği ıssız ve boktan bir bölgeydi burası, devlet beş sene önce artan ölümlerden ve canı suikast çekenin süpürgesine atlamasından bıkıp bütün süpürge ehliyetlerini toplatmış bu işi sadece polis memurlarına özel hale getirmişti, hava yolunu yalnız onlar kullanıyordu. Buna karşın artacak isyanlardan korktuğundan toplu taşımaları ücretsize çekip amme hizmetine çevirmiş süpürgeleri vay bin babayın ateş pahası bir vergiyle vatandaşın elini bile süremeyeceği hale getirmişti. Işınlanma bir çeşit kara büyüydü, delinin dürtmediği kimse yapmaya cesaret edemiyordu böylece cadı olmanın başına koyduğu x2 çaresizlikle her sabah sefil duraklar sefil cadılarla dolup taşıyordu.

Bakımsız bir durak ve geceyi Baekhyun'un evinde geçirmişti, yani aynı anda bakımsız bir sabahtı da. Gittikçe ölen ve ölümü durdurulamayan gezegeni Meridian canını o gün her zaman sıktığından daha fazla sıkmıyordu. Efendi gibi otobüsünü bekliyordu, otobüsü gelecekti, otobüsüne binecekti, evine dönecek, uçarı babasıyla beş senedir yapmadığı gibi günü kamp alışverişiyle geçirecek, beş senenin sonunda evinin bahçesinde de olsa kamp ateşinin gölgesinde ısınacak ve sonra güzel bir uyku çekecekti. Babasının yeni bir kamp için kendisini Kyungsoo'nun hiç gitmediği dağlara yaylım ateşiyle vurmadığı ve bunu kabul ettiği tek gündü bugün ve Kyungsoo, hayatı buna bağlıymış gibi mutlu olmayı biraz avam buluyordu ama bu durum, yeniden babasıyla birlikte kamp yapabilmek ve bir allahın belası gün için bari olsa ölen gezegenini düşünmekten vazgeçip dernek işine koşturmamak onu hayatı buna bağlıymış gibi mutlu ediyordu.

Dernek işlerine koşuşturmayı seviyordu, greenwizards için kendini devlet binalarının önüne sihirle bağlamayı bile seviyordu çünkü yaptığı işe inancı tamdı. Yaşadığı gezegen onun gezegeniydi ve Meridian gün geçtikçe kuruyordu, çiçekler ya açmıyor ya ölüyor, su kaynakları birer birer yok oluyor, yağmur ve kar gün geçtikçe gözden kayboluyordu. Bu yüzden hayatını yaşamakla fazla meşgul ve ölen bir gezegen için fazla umursamaz olan Meridian Kralı'nın sarayının kapısında ''OĞLUM SEN VAR YA SEN AKLIN VARSA TENHADA ÇIKMAZSIN KARŞIMA'' diye hasta gibi bağırmak bile canını sıkmıyordu. Ama bazen, işte çok nadir oluyordu bu, Kyungsoo aşırı nadir olduğu konusunda ısrarcıydı, babasıyla yaptığı kampları özlüyordu. Her geceyi başka bir yer kamp ateşiyle sabah etmeyi ve gün aşırı da olsa sabah olunca yuvasına dönüp annesinin çöreklerinin kokusuyla ön kapıdan girmeyi özlüyordu.

On beş yaşına girip de her on beş yaşına giren Meridian'lı gibi bölgesinin dışına çıkmamasını gerektiren muhafızlık görevini üstlendiği güne değin ortalama her haftası bu şekilde geçiyordu. Muhafızlık başka bir meseleydi, her Meridian vatandaşı, vatandaşlık ve birlik bilincini kazanmak üzere -ölen bir gezegende bu bilincin kazanılması ne kadar gerekliyse işte- on beş yaşından otuz beş yaşına kadar haftanın belirli günleri belirli saatlerde Kandrakar'ın Kalbi'nin muhafızlığını yapardı. Aslında bütün yaptıkları eskilerde bir saray olan Louvrizard Müzesi'nin mihenk taşı Mina Rosa tablosunun ardına gizlenmiş ve sadece o gün o saatte orada olması gereken muhafıza görünmesi için kuvvetli bir büyüyle mühürlenmiş gizli geçidi takip ederek yerin altına inmek ve içerisinde ne olduğunu yaşayan hiçbir büyücünün bilmediği, bilmesinin de yasak olduğu sandığın, yani Kandrakar'ın Kalbi'nin başında nöbet beklemekti.

Nöbet beklemek asayla başında dikilmek anlamına geliyordu, her Meridian'lı Kalbi koruması için bilmesi gereken büyüler öğretilerek büyütülürdü. Kyungsoo da biliyordu, görevini yerine getiriyordu ve bunu dert ettiği de söylenemezdi. Gerçekten muhafızlığın ne anlama geldiğini öğrenene değin bu iş için hevesli olduğu bile söylenebilirdi, kalkan ve saldırı büyülerini iyi beceriyordu, bileğinin açısı tamdı, asası sekmiyor, sabit tutmayı başarabiliyordu ve telaffuzu inanılmaz düzgündü, latince aksanı hep çok düzgün olmuştu zaten.

Ama sonra gün gelip de muhafızlığın bunların hiçbirini gerçekten ama GERÇEKTEN hiçbirini kullanmasına elverişli olmayan içini göstermedikleri bir sandığın başında dikil işi olduğunu ve sırf bunu yapmak için babasıyla gittiği kamp gecelerinden fedakarlık etmek zorunda olduğunu öğrenince, muhafızlığın on beş yaşındaki ergen ve sinirli Kyungsoo'nun gözünde pek bir kıymeti kalmamıştı. Çünkü birincisi, ne zaman görevlendirileceği asla belli olmuyordu, gecenin bir yarısı göreve çağırıldığı çok olmuştu, bu yüzden genelde muhafızlardan bölgelerini terk etmemeleri isteniyordu. İkincisi, sandığın başında dikilirken herhangi bir şeyle uğraşması yasaktı, bazen bir, bazen iki, bazen üç ya da daha fazla saat bomboş bir şekilde dikilip ömrünü harcamak acayip sinirini bozuyordu.

Bu sabah bunların hiçbirini düşünmek istemiyordu. Sıradan bir sabahtı, evine gidiyordu, heyecanlıydı, kamp alışverişi yapacak, bu gece kamp ateşinin başında uyuyacaktı. Artık ergen değildi ama hala sinirli biriydi, sinirini bu sabah arsızlığa vurmuş, ona göz banyosu yapması için bu sabah böyle bir ilah mı silah mı belli olmayan bir polis memuru gönderdiği için ellerini semaya kaldırası ve güne yaradan rabbinin adıyla başlayası geliyordu.

Bu sefer adama yanaşıp göz kırparak ''hepsi senin mi'' filan diye sormamıştı, şaşırtıcıydı ama yapmamıştı bunu. İçten içe yüzünü biraz daha net görebilmeyi de diliyordu ama adamın önünü indirdiği şapkası ve yere eğip gizlediği bakışları buna engel oluyordu, görebildiği tek şey çene çizgisiydi ve aman rabbim parmağını boydan boya o çizgide patinaj kayar gibi gezdirip kanın akıp akmayacağını test etmek için çılgın bir arzu duyuyordu.

Yirmi dakikadır beklediği otobüs pek umurunda değildi, oyalanması işine gelirdi ama işler beklediği ve umduğu gibi gitmemeye tam da o an başladı. Genelde kırk dakikadan önce gelmeyen otobüs bir şekilde yirmi dakika erken gelmeye karar verdi ve can güvenliği temin etmeyen lastikleri cırtlak bir sesle kayarak tam olarak önünde durdu. İç çekerek boş otobüse şöyle bir göz attı ve nasıl yapsam da yanına otursam diye kırk tilkiyi kırkını da birbirine değdirmeden beyninin içerisinde çevirirken arkasındaki bir grup liselinin liseli olmasının getirisi gereksiz bir heyecanla açık kapılara doluşması yüzünden itilip kakılarak geride kalmaya mahkum oldu. Polis memurunun kolunun altındaki kek kalıbını iç geçirerek gövdesinin önüne alması ve bıkkın bir edayla otobüs kapısına davranması çok uzun sürmedi.

Kyungsoo geride kalan son kişiydi, adamın kapıdan geçmesini bekledikten sonra ilk adımını merdivene atıp kendini yukarı çekti, tam içine gireceği esnada can güvenliği vadetmeyen otobüsün can güvenliği vadetmeyen kapısı gıcırdayarak kapanmaya başladı, aynı anda kartıyla uğraşan adam olduğu yerde dönüp belki polis olmanın getirisi bir refleksle Kyungsoo'nun farkına vardı ve elini uzatıp hızla Kyungsoo'nun elini kavrayarak onu içeri çekti.

Kapanan kapıyla hareket eden otobüsün arasında sıkışmaktan son anda kurtulmuştu, nefes nefeseydi ve düzgün düşünemiyordu ama aynı anda başka bir şey oldu. Çok başka bir şey. Adamın şapkası hafifçe geriye kaydı, gözlerini görebileceği kadar, avucu hala avucunun arasındaydı ve çok kısa bir an, belki sadece bir saniye için göz göze geldiler. Şimşekler çaktı ve ışıklar, parmak uçlarından bir akım yayıldı ve ikisi de ürpererek öylece durdular. Kyungsoo adamın gözlerinin çok küçük bir an için yeşil olduğuna yemin edebilirdi, avucunun yandığına ve akıma kapılmış gibi titrediğine yemin edebilirdi ama öylece bakmaktan başka hiçbir şey yapamadı.

Aynı anda nihayet kargaşayı fark eden otobüs şoförü hızla otobüsü durdurdu, adam başını hızla yere eğdi ve bakışlarını bakışlarından kaçırıp elini kurtardı, duran otobüsü fırsat bilerek kendini dışarıya attı ve Kyungsoo'ya ''Dur!'' deme şansı bile bırakmadı. Kyungsoo onu yakalamak ve durdurmak için hızla davrandı ama yakalayabildiği tek şey ceketi oldu ve ona da fazla tutunamadı. Kapı ardından hızla kapandı ve şoför kargaşadan sıkılarak gaza bastı, otobüs harekete geçti ve beş dakika sonra bile, Kyungsoo orada, az önce tam olarak ne olduğunu anlamaya çalışarak ve dumur olmuş bir şekilde, avucunda altın sarı bir ceket düğmesiyle dikilmeye devam etti.

Meridian'da işler biraz farklı yürürdü.

Burada kimse kimseyi siyah teni turuncu çilleri çekik küçük kocaman gözleri ya da mavi saçları için yargılamazdı, burada evlerin üzerine evler inşa edilirdi, burada herkes kendince bir dil konuşur ama herkes birbirini anlardı, Meridian'da çöpler evrene dökülürdü, burada sokaklar genelde yanık silkinti otu kokardı. Meridian'da çocuklar ağaçlara değil bulutlara tırmanır, bebekler daima bir şeylere bağlanır ve bazen eşekler uçardı.

Kyungsoo Meridian'da işlerin biraz farklı yürüdüğünü biliyordu. Dizleri pelteye dönmüştü, neden bu kadar afalladığını ve on kilometre yol koşmuş gibi kalakaldığını bilmiyordu, şoför ters ters bakmaya başlayınca ayaklarını sürüyerek en yakın boş koltuğa kendini fırlattı, ona bakarak fısıldaşan liselileri duymuyordu ve açıkçası umurunda da değildi. Halen elinde kalan ceketin düğmesine bakıyordu.

Çok ani bir düşünceyle ceketlerden nefret ettiğine karar verdi. Ceket düğmelerini bu kadar dayanıksız yapan firmaların allah belasını versindi, Kyungsoo Meridian'da işlerin biraz farklı yürüdüğünü biliyordu ama o sabah evine doğru yol alırken aynı anda Heatherfield'de dünyaca ünlü markaların takım elbise ceketleri için düğme üreten bir fabrikanın kalorifer dairesinin patladığını ve adamın gözlerinde gördüğü yeşil yansımanın kendi gözlerinde de çaktığını, işte bunları bilmiyordu.

*******

''Ne? Chanyeol seni duyamıyorum.'' Kyungsoo telefonu kulağı ve omzu arasına sıkıştırırken kitapçının kapısını iterek kendini içeriye attı ve tanıdık şıngırtıya aldırmadan doğruca rafların arasına adımladı. ''Hayır-'' dedi gözlerini kapatıp yorgunca soludu, ''Hayır duygusuz filan değilsin, şu sesi bir allahın belası saniye için susturur musun lütfen?''

''Şimdi nasıl?'' dedi Chanyeol telefonun ucundan, nihayet berrak bir sesle. ''Duyabiliyor musun?''

''Benimle hem gitar çalıp hem konuşabileceğini sana düşündürten neydi ki?''

''Bunu söylediğim için özür dilerim ama şu an bir şerefsiz nasıl konuşursa sen de tam olarak öyle konuşuyorsun.''

''Umurumda değil.'' dedi Kyungsoo ve etrafında dönerek kitapçıyı gözleriyle yakalamaya çalıştı. Genelde kapının şıngırtısına merdiveninin üzerinde uçarak gelirdi ama ortalarda görünmüyordu. ''Senin halletmen gereken işi halletmek için yolumu on beş kilometre uzattım, nasıl istersem öyle konuşurum.''

''Kuzenim In Sung'la bir akşam yemeği vadediyorum.''

Kyungsoo duraksayarak kaşlarını kaldırdı. ''İki.''

''İkinciyi garanti edemem.''

''Ben ederim.'' Şimdi neredeyse sırıtıyordu.

Chanyeol'u görmese bile gözlerini devirdiğini biliyordu. ''Egonu iki dakika aradan çek de seninle konuşalım.'' diye homurdandı telefonun ucundan. ''Aldın mı?''

''Hayır.'' Etrafında dönerken sesinin tınılı çıkmasına engel olamadı ve gözleriyle ahşap rafların arasını taradı. ''Ayaksız ortalarda yok.''

Kyungsoo daha önce adamı hiç iki ayağının üzerinde görmemişti, aslında şehirdeki kimse görmemişti. Daima raflara sürte sürte merdiveninin üzerinde dolaşır ve dükkanından çıkmazdı. Orta yaşlıydı, onu bildi bileli mavi soluk kareleri olan bir gömlek ve kahverengi kumaş pantolonunun üzerine geçirdiği soluk su yeşili bir süveter giyerdi, ensesine değen ince telli ve seyrek, yer yer gri saçları çenesine değen favorilerinin ardında, kulaklarının arkasında dururdu ve omzunda tek zincirle asılı duran tek yuvarlak merceği de daima lekesizdi. Adı Ayaksız kalmıştı, şehirdeki en büyük kitapçı onunkiydi çünkü bir kitap elinde yoksa bile Heatherfield'den gelecek de olsa getirmenin bir yolunu buluyordu, nasıl yaptığını bilen yoktu, biraz gizemli ama iyi bir adamdı.

Kısa bir sessizlikten sonra Chanyeol, ''Doğruyu söyle lütfen...'' diye mırıldandı. ''Gitmedin bile değil mi?''

''Dükkanın içindeyim salak,'' dedi Kyungsoo hızla ve bıkkınlıkla. ''Jongdae'nin gönderdiği telefonu onu değil de beni aramak için kullanmasaydın ve bunun yerine asanı sallasaydın bunu bilirdin, illüzyonun da bilirdi.''

Chanyeol sessiz kaldı. ''Asamla aram pek iyi değil.'' diye mırıldandı sonra. Kyungsoo kısa bir an için pişman oldu ve iç çekerek ''Zaten telefon daha kullanışlı.'' diye mırıldandı. Bu kadarının gönlünü almak için yettiğini biliyordu.

Ayaksız ortalarda görünmemeye devam edince dükkanın arka raflarına ilerlemeye karar verdi. Cadılar Tarihi bölümünü geçti, Cadı Sosyolojisi'ne gözlerini devirdi ve Psikoloji raflarına bakmadı bile. Sonu gelmeyecekmiş gibi uzanan dükkanı adımlarken içine giren rüzgarla ürpererek yutkundu ve telefonu daha sıkı kavradı.

''Dükkan çok ıssız.'' Kaşları çatılırken ağzından tatsız bir şapırtı çıkardı. ''Sen o şerefsizle iki gün fazladan sevişeceksin diye ben bir ölürsem var ya...''

''Baekhyun ve ben sevişmiyoruz.'' Muhtemelen kızarmıştı.

''Evet.'' dedi Kyungsoo. ''Junmyeon'un iqsu da yüzün üzerinde zaten.'' Chanyeol anlaşılmayan bir şeyler homurdanınca Kyungsoo iç çekti. ''Çizgi romanı yerine kostümünü getirtseydin Heatherfield'den iki gece değil her gece sevişirdin onunla. Neydi adı, ateş adam mı?''

''I-r-o-n M-a-n-'' Chanyeol sinirli sinirli tek tek heceledi. ''Demir Adam, sana elli kez söyledim.''

''Her ne boksa işte.'' Gözlerini devirdi ve dümdüz gitmekten sıkılarak raflardan birinin arasına daldı, bir yandan da göz gezdirmeye devam ediyordu. ''O şerefsizin dünyalı ergen saçmalığı yüzünden bir cinayete kurban gidersem bunu sana ödetirim.''

''Kyungsoo-'' diye başladı Chanyeol ama Kyungsoo daha önce orada görmediğine emin olduğu yarım aralık rafı görünce hızla susturdu onu. ''Bekle-'' dedi kısık bir sesle ve kaşları çatılırken gerçekten rafın geriye doğru açılıp açılmadığından emin olmak isteyerek bir adım yaklaştı. Adımları tereddütlüydü ve içindeki ses de kötücüldü. Bu yüzden duraksadı ve ne yapması gerektiğinden emin olamayarak öylece dikildi, belki de polisi çağırmalıydı, bir Kan Emici olabilirdi ya da Ayaksız'ın başına bir şey gelmiş olabilirdi belki, belki saldırıya uğramıştı ve belki-.

Aniden gürültülü adım sesleri raflara çarptı ve korkuyla soluğu kesildi. Arkasına bakmasına bile fırsat bırakmadan aralık olup olmadığından bile emin olamadığı raf hızla geriye doğru açıldı ve içinden dev gibi, tavana sığmayan bir adam fırladı. Kyungsoo refleksle açık olduğunu unuttuğu telefonu cebine attı ve sıçrayarak geriye adımladı.

Adam dev gibiydi, enine ve boyuna iriydi, ensesindeki saçları geriye doğru jölelenip sabitlenmişti, kaşları çatıktı, kaşının biri çizikti ve ayak bileklerine değen deri ceketinin yarısına kadar gizlediği elleri yumruk halindeydi, ayağında dev postallar vardı, isterse üç adımda Kyungsoo'yu çiğner geçerdi ve kimse sesini duymazdı bile.

Kısa bir an duraksayarak gözlerini Kyungsoo'nun gözlerine dikti. Kyungsoo sıçramamak ve gözlerini kapatmamak için dişlerini sıkarak kendini normal bir ifade takınmak için zorladı ve ''Merhaba.'' dedi hızlı ama yumuşak bir sesle. ''İlçeden geldim-'' diye devam etti ve kısa bir an duraksadı.''-bir iki kitap bakmak istiyordum da beni buraya yönlendirdiler, siz mi ilgileniyorsunuz acaba?'' Kendine inanamıyordu.

Adam kaşlarını kaldırıp burnundan sanki alay ediyormuş gibi kısık bir nefes bıraktı ve olduğu yerde dönerek karanlıktan başka bir şeyin olmadığı boşluğa baktı.

''Ayaksız-'' diye seslendi kendisi gibi kocaman bir sesle. ''Kyungsoo burada, sanırım seni öldürmediğimden emin olmak istiyor.'' Kyungsoo sıçradı ve neredeyse şok olmuş bir ifadeyle olduğu yerde bir adım geriledi. Bu adamı daha önce hiç görmemişti, hiç görmediğinden emindi, böyle birini görmüş olsa unutamazdı da zaten. Neler olduğunu bilmiyordu, genelde bu kadar kolay ürkmezdi ve merakı ağır basardı ama şimdi koşmaya başlasa bu adam onu yakalayabilir miydi onu hesaplamaya çalışıyordu.

Ama adam ona doğru adımlamadı, yapacağından korktuğu ne varsa yapmadı işte ve çatılı kaşlarının altından alınmışla kızmış arası bir ifadeyle baktı. ''Yalancı velet.'' diye homurdandı ve yumruklarını sıkarak, aynı gürültülü, sert ve kendinden emin adımlarla gözden kayboldu.

Adam kaybolana kadar Kyungsoo nefesini tuttuğunu bile bilmiyordu, o kadar şaşırmış ve korkmuştu ki Ayaksız aniden ortaya çıktığında onu ilk kez iki ayağının üzerinde normal bir insan gibi yürürken görmüş olması bile aklında bir kargaşa yaratmadı. ''Ah, Kyungsoo.'' dedi Ayaksız onu görünce, gülümsemeye çalışıyordu ama Kyungsoo kendi dağılmış suratıyla titreyen ellerinin bir kopyasını adamın kendisinde de gördü. Beli hafif büküktü ve adımları küçük küçüktü. ''Çizgi romanları almak için gelmiş olmalısın, onları ayırdım-'' Kyungsoo'nun yanından geçerken titreyen bir sesle mırıldandı, zorla gülümsemeye çalışma işine devam ediyordu.

Kyungsoo yaşadığı şoktan sıyrılarak iri adımlarla adamın peşine düştü. ''O adam-'' diye başladı ama Ayaksız konuşmasına fırsat vermeden susturdu onu. ''İşte buralarda bir yerlerdeydi-''

''Adımı biliyordu-''

''Dur bakayım hangi rafa koymuştum onu-''

''Ayaksız merdiveninin üzerinde değilsin-''

''İşte.'' dedi adam ve aranıp durduğu rafın içerisinden sarı saman kağıdına sarıp pembe plastik bir iple sıkıca bağladığı kalın yığını çıkardı. ''İşte burada, Chanyeol'e ne zaman isterse o zaman ödeyebileceğini söylersin.''

Kyungsoo adamın gözleri kendi gözlerine değince sustu, hafifçe doğrularak çenesini çıkardı. Adamın konuşmayacağını anlamıştı, yumruklarından birinin sıkılmasına engel olamadı ve başını salladı. ''Söylerim.'' Uzanıp adamın elinden kitapları aldı ve dışarı çıkmak için arkasını dönüp bir adım attı. Ama hemen ardından, içindeki tedirginlik büyüdü ve tereddütle de olsa tekrar olduğu yerde döndü.

''Ayaksız.'' diye başladı ve adam tekrar onu susturacak oldu ama bu kez hızlı davrandı. ''Sadece-'' dedi ve iç çekerek gözlerini kapattı. ''Sadece garip şeyler oluyor, bugün başıma gelen ilk gariplik değil bu.''

Ayaksız iç geçirdi, büyük kanca burnu başıyla birlikte hafifçe önüne düştü. Sonra aniden başını kaldırdı, çok ani bir tavırla, aynı anda adamın kulağının arkasında daima saçlarıyla gizlediği ve Kyungsoo'nun hiç görmediği, muhtemelen de görmeyeceği mühür hafifçe parıldayıp söndü.

''Kalp Kyungsoo-'' diye başladı adam, gözlerini Kyungsoo'nun gözlerine dikti. Bakışları yorgundu, kendine bildikleriyle oğlanın henüz bilmediklerini bilmekten belki de, çok yorgundu. ''Kandrakar'ın Kalbi kayıp.''

Kyungsoo çatılı kaşlarıyla adamın suratına baktı ve hiçbir şey söylemedi. Dudaklarını bir balık gibi araladı ama sesi duyulmadı. Başını sallarken kaşlarını hafifçe kaldırdı ve gözlerini yere dikti. Sonra yavaşça arkasını döndü ve dükkanın kapısını açıp dışarıya bir adam attı.

Adam ''Zavallıcık-'' diye başladı arkasından, oğlanın henüz ortalarda görünmeyen ama yakında yeni bir mühürle kaplanacağını bildiği kulağının arkasına bakarken. ''Nasıl da şok oldu.''

Kyungsoo yola bir adım attı, tanıdık birinin nefesine duyduğu bilinçsiz ihtiyaç onu yakaladığında aniden telefonunu hatırlayarak cebine davrandı. Chanyeol hala telefonun ucundaydı, melodik bir şeyler mırıldanıyordu, muhtemelen yeni bir şeyler besteliyordu. ''Chanyeol-'' diye başladı ve Chanyeol bir rüyadan sıçrar gibi ''Ha?'' diye seslendi telefonun ucundan. ''Ne oldu? Hallettin mi?''

''Hallettim.'' dedi ona, adımlamayı keserek durdu ve montunun fermuarına attı elini, bir süre yana yatırdığı boynuyla asfaltı izledi ve sonra, önce sırıttı, ardından da gülmeye başladı. ''Oğlum var ya-'' dedi kesik nefeslerinin arasından. ''Gülüyorum ama çok üzüldüm, bizim Ayaksız fena bunamış galiba.''

''Ne?'' dedi Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo içine giren titreme ve boynundaki ürpertiyle aniden boynunu kırdı. Eli kulağının arkasına giderken burnundan garip bir ses çıkmıştı. ''Ne oldu?'' dedi tekrar Chanyeol.

''Hiç.'' dedi ona ve burnunu kırıştırıp kulağının arkasını gevşekçe kaşıyarak yürümeye başladı. ''Kulağım kaşındı sadece.''

*******

_17.56_ **kendi yılmaz** **:**

_''Kandrakar; bir hayvan, bir çiçek, herhangi bir canlı, bir kolye ya da bir kitap değildir. Bir cadı ve bir insan da değildir elbette. Kandrakar Meridian ve Heatherfield'in aslında tamamıdır ve onların toplamından bile daha büyük hem de daha derin bir şeydir. Hiçlik ve çokluktan, hem her şeyden hem de hiçbir şeyden oluşur. Kandrakar evrenin kendisidir._

_Kandrakar'ın Kalbi ise habis ve kötü şeylerden uzakta, son derece büyülü bir şeydir. Hakkında bir çok kitap yazılmış, pek çok tanım yapılmış ve pek çok tahminde bulunulmuş olsa da, aslında hiçbiri gerçeğine yaklaşamamıştır. Çünkü Kalp; bir hayvan, bir çiçek, herhangi bir canlı, bir kolye ya da bir kitap olabilir. Bir cadı ve bir insan da olabilir. Kandrakar'ın Kalbi, Kandrakar'ın merkezidir. Meridian ve Heatherfield'in dahil olduğu evreni bir bütün olarak hayatta ve dengede tutar._

_Tanrı Heatherfield'i, yani insanların ağzıyla Dünya'yı ve Meridian'ı, yine insanların ağzıyla Cadılar Ülkesini her bin yılda bir sırayla Kandrakar'ın Kalbi'nin koruyuculuğunu üstlenmesi için görevlendirir. Kandrakar'ın Kalbi ise her yüz yılda bir şekil değiştirir. Kimi zaman bir ayna, kimi zaman bir insan ve kimi zaman da bir kolye suretine bürünür. Değişimi getiren yüzyılın ne zaman başlayıp ne zaman bittiğini bir tek Gardiyanlar bilir._

_Onlara Meridian'da Gardiyan denir. Gardiyanlar, Kandrakar'ın Kalbinin koruyuculuğunu yapması için görevlendirilen cadıların kendisidir. Bu Gardiyanlar'ın görevleri Meridian halkının ortalama beş yüz yıldır yaptığını sandığı gibi Kalbi korumak ve Kalbin Meridian-Heatherfield dengesiyle yetinmeyen tanrının yarattığı iyilik-kötülük dengesindeki salt kötülüğün eline geçmesini önlemektir._

_Çünkü gerçekte Kalp, yalnız kendi dönemin kendisini korumakla görevli yedi Gardiyan'a kalp suretiyle görünür. Yedi Gardiyan'ın kendi halkından üstün özellikleri vardır ve bu özellikler dönemine göre şekil değiştirir. Yine de, dönem gardiyanlarında element bükmeye yatkınlık ağırlıklı olmakla beraber zaman zaman telekinezi ve zihin okuma gibi farklı özelliklerin ortaya çıktığı da görülmüştür._

_Kalbin kötülüğün eline geçmemesi ama Gardiyanlar'ının kontrolünde de bulunmaması durumunda ise koruması altında olduğu gezegen yavaş yavaş ölmeye başlar. Kaynaklar kurur, sular çekilir, ıslak arazi sertleşir, canlılar vahşileşir ve türler yok olma tehlikesine düşer. Kalp gardiyanlarının gözetiminde bulunmalı ve salt kötülüğe açık hale getirilmemelidir._

_Kalp her yüz yılda bir suret değiştirse de Gardiyanlar'ın değişmesi için Yedi Gardiyan'dan birinin ölmesi gerekir. Yedi Gardiyan'dan birinin öldüğü gün Gardiyan mührü değerini ve hükmünü kaybeder. Gardiyanlar'ın nasıl belirlendiği konusunda gerçek ve tam bir bilgi olmamakla beraber, bir şekilde yolu daha evvel kesişmiş, ekip işinin altından kolayca kalkabilecek kişilerden seçildiği bilinmekte ve seçimin ilahi güçlerle yapıldığına inanılmaktadır.''_

_ 17:57 _   **Dostum Do Kyungsoo** **:**

bu ne ulan?

_ 17:57  _ **kendi yılmaz:**

ben de bunu sormak üzereydim  
ne bu?

_ 17.58 _ **Dostum Do Kyungsoo:**

ne bileyim oğlum  
tarih filan mı çalışıyorsun

Kyungsoo, market sırasında beklerken ayağının birini sabırsızlıkla birbirine vuruyordu. Saat çoktan altı olmuştu ve eve gittikten sonra bahçeyi hazırlaması, çadır kurması, ateşi yakması ve etleri şişlere dizmesi gerekiyordu. Bir ton işi vardı ve çoktan geç kalmıştı, babası ağzına tükürmekle beraber bunu son derece elit bir şekilde yapacak, muhtemelen hayatından bezdirene kadar dakikalarca konuşacak ve Kyungsoo'yu, yirmi yaşındaki Kyungsoo'yu,kendisini dövmesi için yalvaracak hale getirecekti.

Üstelik market sırası beklemek gidecek acil bir yeri olmayan şahıslar için bile son derece sabırsız ve sinir bozucu bir deneyimdi. Asla sonu gelmiyormuş gibi hissettiriyordu ve bu esnada Chanyeol'un deli saçması mesajlarıyla uğraşmak istediği son şey bile değildi.

_ 17.59  _ **kendi yılmaz:**

ne  
bu kadar komik mi  
hoşuna mı gidiyor

_ 17.59  _ **Dostum Do Kyungsoo:**

bir bok anlamıyor   
ve sinirleniyorum

_ 18.00  _ **kendi yılmaz:**

bu kitabın Iron Man'le tek ortak noktası   
kırmızı cildi Kyungsoo

_ 18.01 _ **Dostum Do Kyungsoo:**

ne

_ 18.03 _ **Dostum Do Kyungsoo:**

yanlış bir kitabı almak için o kadar yol çektiğimi söyle de   
gidip öldüreyim şimdi o bunağı

_ 18.05 _ **kendi yılmaz:**

salağa mı yatıyorsun  
yoksa gerçekten bilerek yapmadın mı

_ 18.05 _ **Dostum Do Kyungsoo:**

seninle uğraşacak olsam  
bunu boktan bir tarih kitabı alarak yapmazdım  
porno dergisi alırdım  
hetero olanlardan bir tane

_ 18.06 _ **kendi yılmaz:**

sinir hastası olacağım

_ 18.06  _ **Dostum Do Kyungsoo:**

ve bakir öleceksin

Kyungsoo telefonu cebine atarken sıranın nihayet kendisine gelmesiyle sıktığı omuzlarını gevşeterek hafifçe doğruldu ve elindeki düzgünce naylon poşetlere sarılmış dondurulmuş balık, tavuk ve et paketlerini kasiyerin asasına doğru tutarken kaş çatmamaya çalıştı. Bu sabırsız bekleyişin nihayete ermek üzere olduğu andı, kendini dört nokta beş saniye kala müthiş bir basket için potaya koşturan basketbolcu gibi hissediyordu, sona geliyordu, parasını ödeyecek, buradan çıkacak, evine yürüyecek ve mutlu bir ömür geçirmeyecek olsa da mutlu bir akşam geçirecekti. Fakat o akşam Murphy'nın kendi kanunlarını bozmaya niyeti yoktu ve tanrının planlarını bozmaya niyeti vardı.

Marketin kapısı açılıp da lacivert keten tulumu, lacivert bel çantası, ters takmayı tercih ettiği şapkası ve bir elinde süpürgesiyle postacı göründüğünde Kyungsoo rabbim diyordu içinden, keşke kör olsaydım, tam da kör olsaydım şu anda da bu çam yarmasının bana doğru adımladığını görmeseydim. Ama kör filan olmadı. Herif yolunu değiştirip başka birine de adımlamadı.

Aksine, tam olarak para için bekleyen kasiyer ve kendisinin arasına gelip dikildi ve elindeki senelerdir göre göre aşina olduğu tebligat kağıdını sallarken ''Do Kyungsoo?'' dedi laçka bir tavırla. Sanki bu işin kanunu buymuş gibi hepsi o allahın belası naneli cikletlerden çiğner dururdu zaten.

Kyungsoo, yarı yarıya açılmış gözleriyle sanki devamını duyması lazımmış gibi ''Benim.'' diye mırıldandı. Omuzları düşmüştü ve sesi bıkkındı.

''Tebligat var.'' dedi postacı. ''Bu akşamki muhafız hastalanmış, göreve çağırılıyorsunuz.''

*******

''Bittik lan biz.'' diye mırıldandı Baekhyun. Oturduğu yarım bankın üzerinde çökmüş omuzlarıyla ondan başka kimsenin görmediği boşluğu izliyordu.

''Bizi var ya-'' Chanyeol devam etti. Kıç kadar odanın içerisinde adımlayışı sanki hepsini boğarak öldürmeye çalışıyormuş izlenimi veriyordu. ''Derimizden tulum yapıp leşimizi kurtlara verecekler.''

''Buradan çıkarsak verirler.'' Baekhyun iç geçirdi.

''Kaburgalarımızı sökecekler.''

''Hayatımızı sikecekler.''

Kyungsoo çöktüğü köşeden başını kaldırıp ikisine de başka zaman olsa ciddiye almayacakları şiddet, cebir ve tehdit unsurlarının üçünü birden içeren tehlikeli bir bakış attı. İşlerin bu raddeye nasıl geldiğini bilmiyordu, işler çığrından çıkmaya ilk olarak başladığında damarlarında daha önce hissetmediğine emin olduğu o deliriklik şimdi çoktan siktir olup giderek geleceği gibi karanlık bir boşluğa karışmıştı ve artık ne yapması gerektiğinden o kadar da emin değildi.

Bir zindandaydı, bir hapishanede, aslında nerede olduklarını bilmiyordu ama herhalde bir zindandı. Buraya getirilirlerken sanki kaçacak yürek ve beceri üçünden birinde varmış gibi yolu görmelerine izin vermemişlerdi ve aslında üçünden birinde ya da hepsinde olan tek şey üçün biriydi.

Buraya tıkılalı muhtemelen bir saati biraz geçmişti. Sanki senelerdir buradaymış gibi hissetmeye başlamıştı çoktan, oturduğu yerden yer gök bütün kainat ve evren koyu fümeymiş gibi hissettiriyordu. Bu kahrolası allahın belası yere zemin döşeme zahmetinde bile bulunmamışlardı, duvarlar ve yerler kalitesiz füme bir sıvayla kaplanarak bu kadarı yeterli görülmüştü, küçük bir illüzyonla dikkatli bakılmazsa odada herhangi bir köşe yokmuş gibi görünüyordu ve Kyungsoo ressamların perspektif işiyle neden bu kadar kafayı bozduğunu şimdi daha iyi anlıyordu.

Aklında hiçbir şey yoktu, olan şey kesitler bütünüydü.

Kesitlerin ilkinde sinirden elleri titriyordu. Tebligat kağıdı elinde buruş buruştu ve market poşetleri unutulmuştu.

Kesitlerin ikincisinde Louvrizard Müzesi'nin bahçesindeydi.

Kesitlerin üçüncüsünde Mina Rosa tablosunu kaldırmış, sadece onun görebilmesi için açılmış geçite bakıyordu.

Kesitlerin dördüncüsünde kahrolası sandığın başındaydı. Asası titreyip duruyordu. Arayan babasıydı.

Kesitlerin beşincisinde saat sekizi geçmişti. Gizli geçitin bir kısmı aklının da bir kısmını götürerek göçtü, parçalar ayaklarına döküldü. Gezegeni ölüyordu.

Kesitlerin altıncısında gözü dönmüştü. Telefonu elindeydi. Chanyeol'un ona gönderdiği ve Ayaksız'ın yanlışlıkla verdiği kitaptaki kesiti okuyordu. Gezegeni ölüyordu.

Kesitlerin yedincisinde Chanyeol'u aradı. Baekhyun'u da alıp gelmesini söyledi.

Kesitlerin sekizincisinde Chanyeol ve Baekhyun Mina Rosa'nın önündeydi.

Kesitlerin dokuzuncusunda mağaranın başka bir köşesi daha çöktü. Kyungsoo gelmeyeceklerini düşündü. Sandığın başına yürüdü.

Kesitlerin onuncusunda sandığı araladı. Alarm devreye girdi. En yakın polis ekibinin onu ve geçitin önünde bekleyen Chanyeol ve Baekhyun'u arabaya bindirmesi üç dakika sürmedi.

Kesitlerin on birincisinde yanında oturan polis memuruna baktı. Boştu, dedi. Memur ona baktı. Kalp kayıp, diye devam etti. Memur direksiyonun başındaki diğer memura baktı. Chanyeol donakaldı. Baekhyun küfretmeyi kesti. Sokaklar karanlıktı. Ama nedense Kyungsoo, daracık koltukta biraz savrulduğunda, memurun geldikleri yolu olduğu gibi geri döndüğünü düşündü.

''Aklından ne geçiyordu?'' dedi Chanyeol. Bakışları yorgun ve bıkkındı. ''O allahın belası sandığı aralarken aklından geçen tam olarak neydi?''

''Kes sesini.'' dedi Kyungsoo. ''Kes sesini, bilmiyorum tamam mı?'' İç çekti kafasını arkasındaki duvara vurdu. ''Bilmiyorum.'' Kolları bacaklarının arasında yorgun bir şekilde duruyordu, omuzları düşmüştü ve soluk verdikçe burun delikleri genişliyordu. ''Onlara sizin bir suçunuzun olmadığını söyleyeceğim, zaten kapının önündeydiniz, yanımda bile de-''

''Ne sikim saçmalıyorsun lan sen?'' dedi Baekhyun ve kaşlarını çattı. ''Bana bak-'' diye başladı ama Chanyeol elini kaldırdı ve çatılı kaşlarıyla çok başka bir şey hatırlamış gibi susturdu onu.

''Mesaj!'' diye çığırdı aniden. ''Sana attığım mesaj, Ayaksız'ın verdiği kitap, gezegen, Meridian!''

Kyungsoo söyleyeceği şeyi unuttu ve gözlerini aralayıp Chanyeol'un bakışlarına karşılık verdi. Burdan dönüş olmadığını bildiğinden kafasını salladı usul usul. ''Mesaj.''

''Gezegen ölüyor.'' Chanyeol'un nefesi kesildi. Sesi bu kez kısıktı.

''Ölüyor.'' dedi Kyungsoo.

''Benim bilmediğim ne bok yediniz?'' dedi Baekhyun.

''Gezegen ölüyor.'' dedi Chanyeol ona dönüp.

''Ne?'' Baekhyun kaşlarını çattı.

''Sana çizgi roman getirtmiş.'' dedi Kyungsoo. ''Heatherfield'den, Alev Adam.''

''Alev Adam mı?'' Baekhyun yüzünü buruşturdu. Chanyeol kızardı.

''Demir Adam.'' dedi Kyungsoo'ya kızarak. ''Elli kez söyledim sana, Demir Adam.''

''Demir Adam mı?'' Baekhyun bakışlarını Chanyeol'e çevirirken dudaklarının bir köşesi seğirdi. ''Sen mi getirttin?''

''Evet.'' dedi ve hızla bakışlarını parmaklarına dikti. ''Ama henüz alamadım onu. Ayaksız karıştırıp başka kitap vermiş.''

''Ne vermiş?''

''Bir tarih kitabı.'' dedi Kyungsoo ve gözlerini devirdi.

''Ne tarihi?''

''Kandrakar'ın Kalbi.'' dedi. ''Kandrakar'ın Kalbi'nin tarihi.''

Baekhyun sessiz kaldı. ''Ne diyor kitapta?''

''Kalbin koruyucularından bahsediyor.'' Chanyeol kirpiklerini kırptı ve iç geçirdi. ''Daha önce hiç duymadığımız şeyler, Gardiyanlar filan var. Bir de gezegen ölür diyor, eğer kalp kayıpsa gezegen ölürmüş.''

Kyungsoo yutkunarak ikisine ve bakışları değişen Baekhyun'a baktı. ''Kitapları karıştırmadı.'' dedi Baekhyun'a bakarak. ''O kitabı bile bile verdi.''

Baekhyun nefesini tuttu. ''Sandık.'' dedi sonra. ''Sandık gerçekten boş muydu?''

Kyungsoo iç geçirdi. ''Kalp kayıp.''

''Gezegen ölüyor.'' dedi Chanyeol.

Bir süre sessiz kaldılar ve hiç konuşmadılar. Chanyeol ayakta dolanmaktan sıkılarak Baekhyun'un yanına oturdu ve başıyla omuzlarını duvara yaslarken kollarını bacaklarının arasından sarkıttı. ''Üşüdüm.'' dedi Baekhyun ona bakarak. ''Ellerim buz kesti.''

Chanyeol de ona baktı ve yavaşça Baekhyun'un ellerini yakalayıp kendi bacaklarının arasına kıstırdı. Hiç konuşmadılar. Chanyeol hep sıcacıktı, Chanyeol hep sıcaktı.

''Teşekkür ederim.'' dedi bir ara Byun. Başı Chanyeol'un omzuna düşmüştü ve hem soğuk, hem ilerleyen saat hem de beklemenin etkisiyle mayışmaya başlamıştı. ''Neden?'' dedi Chanyeol. Kyungsoo ikisini de bakmıyor, boşluğu izliyordu. ''Demir Adam için mi?''

''Hayır.'' dedi. ''Alev Adam almadığın için.'' Nihayet sızmadan önce hala Chanyeol'un bacaklarının arasında duran ve artık sıcacık olmuş parmak uçlarını kıpırdatıp sırıttı. ''Bende ondan var çoktan.''

*******

''Teyze?'' dedi Kyungsoo gözlerini açarak. Basiliade, ellerini yarısında kesen yarasa kollarıyla koyu yeşil pelerini, göğsünün yarısından itibaren kendini gösteren ona uygun yeşil renkten saten korsesi ve yeşil sivri şapkasıyla, karmaşık rüyalarının herhangi birinden fırlamış gibi görünüyordu. Kadını gördüğü son seferin üzerinden hiç değilse bir yarım sene geçmişti ve Kyungsoo onu son bıraktığında böyle saraydan fırlayıp gelmiş gibi görünmüyordu.

''Basiliade Teyze?'' dedi Baekhyun Kyungsoo'ya eş bir şaşkınlıkla doğrularak, görünüşe göre uyanmıştı. Ama Basiliade durmadı, hızlı ve birbirine karışan panik atak adımlarıyla Kyungsoo'ya ulaşıp kollarını kavradı. ''Aman yarabbim çocuğum!'' diye şakıdı kocaman bir sesle. ''Neler oldu hemen anlatın!''

''Tutuklandık.'' dedi Kyungsoo şaşkınca. Hala kadına ve varlığına anlam veremeyerek karman çorman gözlerle bakmaya devam ediyordu. ''Yani sanırım öyle oldu, öyle olduğunu sanıyoruz.''

''Sandığı açtığını söylediler!'' dedi kadın buruş buruş olmuş suratıyla. ''Nasıl oldu bu? Seni kim zorladı çocuğum?!''

''Sandığı-'' Kyungsoo duraksayarak ve yardım dilenerek bakışlarını Chanyeol'un ve Baekhyun'un bakışlarında dolaştırdı. Sonra iç geçirip başını eğdi ve ''Evet.'' diye devam etti. ''Sandığı açtım ve hayır, kimse beni bunu yapmam için zorlamadı.''

''Kyungsoo.'' dedi Basiliade, eğilerek, sanki buna ihtiyacı varmış gibi tek eliyle oğlanın buz kesmiş suratını kavradı ''Aman buz gibi olmuşsun çocuğum-'' diye devam etti anaç bir duyguyla, sonra gözlerini hızlı hızlı kırparak tekrar gözlerini yakalamaya çalıştı. ''Korkmaman gerektiğini biliyorsun değil mi, seni zorlayanlar her kimse, her kimse onlar burada bir şey yapamazlar size, yapamazlar-''

''Hayır!'' Kyungsoo istemsizce yükselerek patladı ve gözlerini kapatıp burun deliklerini genişleten kızgın bir soluk bıraktı. ''Kimse zorlamadı, bizi bu hale düşüren biri varsa o da benim.''

Basiliade nefes almayı unutmuş gibi baktı yüzüne, sonra olduğu yerde dönerek, aynı inanamayan bakışlarını Baekhyun ve Chanyeol'un üzerinde gezdirdi. Yorgun ve şaşkın bir nefes bırakıp sanki bir şeylere tutunmaya ihtiyacı varmış gibi hafifçe sendeledi ve Kyungsoo'nun korkarak kolunu kavramasıyla kendini banklardan birinin üzerine attı. Kollarını dizlerine yaslarken ellerini zarif bir şekilde alnının üzerine kapattı. Sivri, kadife şapkası bir parça geriye kaydı ve beyaz saçları göründü. Kyungsoo bir süre sessiz kalması gerektiğini düşündü ama fazla dayanamadı.

''Teyze.'' dedi dilini ısırarak. ''Neler oluyor? Bu halin ne?''

''Bir suç, bir suç-'' dedi kadın sayıklar gibi. ''Çok büyük bir suç-''

''Demek istediğim...'' Kyungsoo hafifçe kıpırdandı. ''Saraydan fırlayıp gelmiş gibi filan görünüyorsun.''

''Çünkü saraydan fırlayıp geldim!'' diye patladı kadın aniden. Başını kaldırdı ve alev alev olmuş gözlerini görmelerine izin verdi. ''Nasıl fırladığımı bilemedim duyunca, sandığı açarken ne geçiyordu aklından çocuğum senin?!''

''Ne-'' dedi Kyungsoo'nun yanına sokulan Chanyeol, korkmuş görünüyordu. ''Saray mı dedi o?''

Kyungsoo Chanyeol'e sanki onu tutup çöpe atmak istese poşete kıyamazmış gibi baktı ve tatsız bir sesle ağzını şapırdatarak ağır ağır gözlerini kapattı. Olduğu yerde bir süre dikilip nefesini toplamaya çalıştı ve ''Teyzeciğim-'' diye başladı sadece krizin gelmekte olduğu bir sinir hastasının takınabileceği rahatsız sakinlikle. ''Anneciğimin yarısı, nasıl geldin buraya, bu kılığın ne?''

Kadın ellerini yüzünden çekip dudaklarını bir şeyler söylemek için araladı ama söylemek istedikleri bir türlü duyulmadı, bunun yerine, çam yarması ve insan irisi dev bir adam göründü demir parmaklıkların ardından, siyahi bir adamdı bu, keldi, kalçalarına oturan bir kot ve üzerine oturan siyah bir gömlek giyip kaslı kollarının elalemin gözüne girmesi için gömleğin kollarını katlamıştı. Savsak bir şekilde katlanmış gibi görünüyordu ama sadece insanların öyle düşünmesini istiyordu. Kollarını gövdesinin arkasında birleştirmeden önce hafifçe eğilip kadını selamladı ve çenesi gözleri diğer üçünün üzerinde dolaşınca kasıldı. ''Yüce Kahin-'' diye başladı, sesindeki saygı tonu Kyungsoo'nun dikkatinden kaçmamıştı, pür dikkat açılmış gözleriyle meseleyi yakalamaya çalışıyordu şimdi. ''Kral Hazretleri hainleri huzuruna bekliyor.''

Basiliade, ya da diğer adıyla Yüce Kahin, Kyungsoo bu adı hayatında ilk kez teyzesi için duyduğuna yemin edebilirdi, pörtlek gözlerini daha da büyüten yorgun bir nefes aldı ve ''Teşekkürler George.'' diye mırıldandı. ''Benimle gelecekler.''

Kyungsoo dehşet içinde baktı teyzesine. ''Bir butiğinin olduğunu sanıyordum?!'' diye yükseldi engel olamadan. ''Ne ara Kahin oluverdin?! Hem de Yücesinden?!''

''Evet!'' diye bağırdı teyzesi de üçüne. ''Siz de son bıraktığımda aklı başında genç cadılardınız, müebbeti istenen üç vatan haini değil!''

Baekhyun soluğunu tuttu, Chanyeol ağlamaklı bir sesle yüzünü ellerine gömdü ve Kyungsoo gözlerini kapattı. ''Siktir.''

*******

Kral aslında tostoparlak olan yüzünü olduğundan çok daha ince ve uzunmuş gibi göstererek göbeğine değen beyaz sakallarını okşarken tahtının önünde bir ileri bir geri adımlama işini sürdürüyordu. Kyungsoo gözlerini devirmemek için dişlerini sıkarken ''Buna da gün doğdu.'' diye mırıldandı Baekhyun'a eğilip. ''Uzatır da uzatır artık.''

''Bugünü çok beklediğinden eminim.'' Chanyeol onlara bakıp devam etti. ''Senin de işini zorlaştırdığını söyleyemem.''

''Adama söylediklerin bir bir dönüyor şu an kafatasımın içinde.'' dedi Baekhyun. ''Son halk gününde donunla ortaya fırlayıp herifle güreşmek istemeseydin belki kurtarabilirdik yakayı.''

''Don değildi o.'' diye tısladı Kyungsoo dişlerinin arasından. ''Bisiklet taytıydı.''

''Bana içlik gibi görünmüştü.'' dedi Chanyeol. Basiliade tıslayarak ''Kesin sesinizi.'' diye homurdandı.

Ve sonra, beklemekten yorulmuş olmalı ki ellerini önünde birleştirip Kral'a doğru adımladı. ''En doğru kararı vereceğinizden bir şüphem yok Kral Hazretleri.'' diye başladı ve iç çekti ardından. ''Ama gençler bir hata etmiş, hatalarını düzeltmek ve onları hayata kazandırmak bizim işimiz.''

''Gerçekten mi?'' dedi Baekhyun tıslar gibi. ''Yapabileceği en etkili savunma oğlu kavgaya karıştığı için okula çağırılan veli konuşması mı yani? Yüceliğinden emin miyiz?''

''Değiliz.'' dedi Kyungsoo. ''Ben değilim mesela hala.''

''Öyle, Basiliade, öyle.'' Kral, sanki çok yüce, çok derin bir herifmiş gibi gözlüklerinin altından bir bakış attı ve hırıltılı bir nefesle doğruldu. ''Fakat korkarım ki bilançosu ağır bir hata bu. Büyük bir suç bu, cezası kadim, Yüce Divan ilk günden bu güne, kararda bir an için şaşmış değil. Biliyorsun benim yapabileceklerim-''

''Yapabileceklerinin, Alfred-'' diye başladı kadın, saygı ekini aniden kaldırışı ve kendinden emin ama tehditkar bir gülümsemeyle sözünü kesmeye cüret etmiş olması üçünü birden yerinden sıçrattı ve şaşkınlıkla, ürkek bir ifadeyle Basiliade'yi izlemeye başladılar. ''Yapabileceklerinin nelerle sınırlı olduğunu elbette ben de biliyorum.'' Adamın kalkan kaşlarına aldırmadan ona doğru adımladı ve ellerini önünde birleştirirken başını yatırıp aynı tehditkar gülümsemeyi sürdürdü. ''Ancak başka bir şey daha biliyoruz. Sen, ben ve bu üç akılsız. Yüce Divan'ın bilmesini hiç istemediğin bir şeyi biliyoruz Alfred.''

Adam yutkundu, bariz bir şekilde. Kyungsoo aklını kaçırıyormuş gibi hissediyordu, yirmi senelik ömrü boyunca teyzesine ölümüne bir sevgi duyduğu ilk seferdi ve tribünlere tırmanıp holigan gibi tişört sallamak istiyordu. Kadın Kral'a doğru bir adım daha attı gözlerinin içerisinde bakarak ''Kandrakar'ın Kalbi kayıp.'' diye fısıldadı. Çok ani ve keskin bir şekilde. ''Ve bu çocuklar, bu çocuklar-'' Hararetle havaya kaldırdığı parmağı sanki bir şey fark etmiş gibi dondu ve üçüne dönüp kaçamak bir bakış attı. Sonra boğazını hafifçe temizleyerek yutkundu ve gözlerini kapatıp açarak, sanki sakinleşmeye çalışıyormuş gibi derin derin solumaya başladı. ''Ne yap ne et, kurtar onları.'' dedi hemen ardından. ''Yoksa gözünün yaşına bakmam, duydun mu?''

Adamın dişleri hafifçe gıcırdadı. ''Sen ve kahrolası sadakatin.'' dedi nefesinin altından. ''Sadece konu bensem devreye girmiyor.''

''Yeğenim kötü bir çocuk olmaktan çok uzakta.'' Basiliade çenesini havaya dikti. ''Arkadaşları da öyle. Onlar bir vatan haini değil, iyi bir hayat yaşayacak ve evlerinde ölecekler. Zindan köşelerinde çürümelerini izlemeyeceğim.''

''Burada kalırlarsa yapabileceğim hiçbir şey yok!'' dedi adam, sesi yüksek perdeden çıkıyordu. ''Haber çoktan teşkilatta yayıldı, herkesin gözü üzerimizde, yargının üstünlüğünü ezip geçemem, anlıyor musun? İsyana teşvik bu.''

''O zaman-'' dedi Basiliade. ''O zaman onları kaçır.'' Gözlerini kapattı ve dayanamıyormuş gibi açtı. ''Ve kaçtıklarını söyle! Bilmiyorum!''

''Burası bir ülke değil, Basiliade.'' Kral kelimelerinin tane tane çıkmasına özen göstererek derin bir nefes aldı. ''Burası bir gezegen ve gezegenimin karış karış her toprağı benim.''

''Ölüyor o gezegenin.''

''Hatırlatıp durmasan daha iyi hissedeceğim kendimi!''

Kyungsoo, Chanyeol ve Baekhyun nefes bile almadan, dehşet içerisinde ikisini izliyordu şimdi. ''Teyzenin bekar olduğunu sanıyordum.'' dedi Chanyeol. ''Kral'la çıktığını hiç söylememiştin bize.'' dedi Baekhyun. Kyungsoo kaşlarını kaldırıp inanmak istemiyormuş gibi başını salladı.

''Seçimini yap Alfred!'' diye bağırdı kadın. ''Ya yüce divan ya da ben, duydun mu?!''

''Duymamak mümkün mü?!'' diye bağırdı o da. ''Bas bas bağırıyorsun mümkün mü?!''

''Yüzümü bile göremezsin bir daha!''

''Neyi istersem onu yaparım, yüzünü görmek istersem görürüm ve kaçarsan seni bulurum! Kral benim! Unuttun mu?!''

''Bulursun!'' Basiliade şuh bir kahkaha kopardı. Deli bir kadın gibi görünüyordu şimdi. ''Oğlunu bulduğun gibi beni de bulursun!''

Oda sessizliğe gömülmeden önce üçü de hayretle nefesini tuttu. Kral'ın oğlu yoktu.

Kral hiçbir şey söylemedi, bunu söylediğine inanamıyormuş gibi baktı kadının yüzüne. Yumruğunu sıktı ve ağzını bir balık gibi açtı ama hemen sonra kapayıp arkasını döndü.

''Bu işte tek başınasın.'' dedi hemen ardından. ''Ne istiyorsan onu yap ve bu çocukları buradan götür.''

''Nereye götüreyim?!'' dedi Basiliade. Sesi şimdi sakin çıkıyordu, ölümcül bir ruh dinginliği sinmişti üzerine. ''Burası bir ülke değil, Alfred. Sen söyledin bunu.''

Kral olduğu yerde dönerek inanamıyormuş ve bıkmış arası bir nefes bıraktı. Baekhyun koca bir adam olmasa tepinerek ağlayacağını düşündü. Ama bunu yapmadı, bunun yerine gözlerini Kyungsoo'nun üzerine dikti ve işaret parmağını uzatarak ''Sen!'' diye bağırdı. ''O gözlüğü bana ver hemen!''

Kyungsoo yüzünü buruşturarak başını hafifçe geri çekti ve işaret parmağıyla göğsünü gösterip etrafa baktı. ''Gözlüğü mü?''

''Evet.'' dedi adam ve arkasında bir ordu kumaş sürükleyerek hızlı ve sert adımlarla oğlanın yanına ulaşıp yuvarlak gözlüklerini burnunun üzerinden kaptı. Çıkartırken ucu halka küpelerden birine takılmıştı ama Kyungsoo'nun sinirle soluduğu nefesi umursamadı. ''Buna el koyuyorum.'' dedi gözlerini belerte belerte ve aynı sinirle tekrar topuklarının üzerinde dönüp tahtına adımladı.

''Ne?!'' dedi Kyungsoo bağırarak. ''Neden?!''

''Canım öyle istiyor da ondan!''

Basiliade yorgunlukla gözlerini kapadı ve başını yere eğdi. Bir süre hiç konuşmadılar, adam tahtına oturdu, sakalını düzgünce sıvazlayıp kucağına bıraktı, Kyungsoo'nun gözlüklerini gözüne geçirdi ve başını havaya dikerek ''Burası bir ülke değil, doğru söyledim.'' dedi dingin bir sesle kadına. Kyungsoo'nun bulanık bakışları Kral'ın surat ifadesini seçemiyordu ama adamın yüzünde intikamın izlerini net bir şekilde gördü.

Kral gülümsedi, yarım bir şekilde. ''Öyleyse Heatherfield'e götür onları Basiliade.'' Sesi buz gibiydi. Chanyeol kadının donup kaldığını gördü. ''Öyleyse Heatherfield'e götür, bırak insanlarla biraz kaynaşsınlar.''

*******

Basiliade, ''Anlıyorum.'' diye mırıldandı tam karşısında sıkı bir takım elbise giymiş, hatrı sayılır bir bürokrasi görgüsüyle oturan elçiye.

Kyungsoo'nun herif hakkında bildikleri derin devletle bağlantılı sıradan bir Heatherfield elçisi oluşuyla sınırlıydı ve adama ayar olduğu filan söylenemezdi. Adam, ellerini önündeki dosyanın üzerinde birleştirip gözlerini Kyungsoo'nun gözlerine onaylamayan bir tavırla dikene kadar en azından. Onunla ilgili konuşmamasına rağmen onunla muhatap oluyordu ve Kyungsoo herifin gözlerini net göremese de ezici ağırlığını buram buram kokluyordu.

''Bay Byun ve Bay Park için suça katılım hali yok, örgüt damgası yapıştırarak nitelikli hale getirmeye çalışmak yersiz olur, çabanızı anlıyorum.'' Duraksadı, gözlüklerini düzelterek önündeki evrakları şöyle bir karıştırdı ve ''Evet.'' diye devam etti. ''Sanırım kendilerine kimlik ve yerleşke konusunda yardımcı olabileceğiz, çifte vatandaşlık makul görünüyor.''

Basiliade bunun üzerine derin bir nefes aldı ve hafifleyen omuzlarıyla ilk kez gülümsedi. ''Gerekeni layıkıyla yapacağınızdan şüphem yoktu.'' diye mırıldandı hemen sonra. ''Teşekkürler.''

Adam ufak bir gülümsemeyle başını salladı ve kağıtlara gömüldü yeniden, Kyungsoo ağzının içerisine bakıyor ve kendisine sıranın ne zaman geleceğini anlamaya çalışıyordu. ''Ancak-'' diye başladı tekrar ve sıkıntılı bir nefes aldı. ''Ancak Bay Do için işler bundan biraz daha çetrefilli ve karışık, nasıl yapsak bilemiyorum...'' Duraksayarak üç parmağını sıkıntıyla buruşmuş alnında ve şakağında gezdirerek kaşlarını çattı.

''Rüşvet istiyor.'' diye mırıldandı Baekhyun. ''Üçün birini alır.'' dedi Kyungsoo. Chanyeol, ortalarında oturuyordu, susmaları için ikisinin de kaba etini sıkıştırdı ama elinin biri sıktığı yeri ovalamak için Baekhyun'un bacağında kaldı.

Herif bombayı kurma işine kaldığı yerden devam etti. ''Kaos ve anarşi, halkı bölücülüğe sevketmek gibi uluslararası suç statüsüne giren bir durum var ortada, hükümetimiz için yaptıklarınız elbette hükümetimizce de unutulmayacaktır ve ben de elimden geleni yapacağım ancak-'' Gözlerini Kyungsoo'nun gözlerine dikmişti. ''Ancak yine de hükümetim benden güvence isteyecektir, bununla beraber bir süre denetimli serbestlik tedbirlerinin uygulanması da söz konusu olabilir.''

Basiliade başını anlayışla salladı, Kyungsoo teyzesinin ümüğüne çökmek istiyordu. Kaos yaratmamıştı, anarşik değildi, halkı bölücülüğe de sevk etmemişti, halkını kandırmakta bir sakınca görmeyen ve ölen gezegeniyle kayıp bir tanrı emanetini siklemeyen hükümetiydi. ''Sadece allahın belası boş bir sandıktı araladığım-'' Kyungsoo, ölümcül bir sakinlikle patladığında, adam etkilenmiş görünmüyordu ve giderek daha çok sinirleniyordu. ''Bu söylediklerinizi yapabilmem için en azından iki fiil gerçekleştirmem lazım. Bombayı kurmak ve pimini çekmek gibi, anlatabiliyor muyum?''

Teyzesi boğazını temizlediğinde adam sıkıntıyla yerinde kıvrandı ve gözlerini gözlerine dikip, ''Bakın, ne söylemek istediğinizi anlıyorum-'' diye başladı. ''Ancak ben hareketiniz ve sonuçlarının hukuk statüsündeki yerinden söz ediyorum, amacım sizi yargılamak veya suçlamak değil, hükümetiniz yeri geldiğinde bunu yapmak için orada olacaktır zaten.''

Kyungsoo dudaklarını araladı ama teyzesi konuşmasına müsade etmedi. Bir kez daha. ''Gergin bir durum anlarsınız ki.'' dedi. ''Asabiyetinin muhatabı siz değilsiniz, devam edelim lütfen.'' Ölümcül bakışlarını Kyungsoo'dan çekip yeniden adama çevirdi. ''İstediğiniz ne tür bir güvence bilmiyorum fakat her türlü güvenceyi sağlamak için buradayım.''

''Sözleriniz teminatınız için yeterli, teşekkürler.'' Kyungsoo şimdi kusacaktı. ''Hükümetimiz vatandaşlıkta iki kriter arıyor. Kişinin başvuruyu kendi hürriyetiyle yapmış olmasını saymıyorum, önceliğimiz temiz bir vatandaşlık sicili. Elimizde bu yok.'' Kyungsoo adamı öldürmek istiyordu. ''Ancak iyi bir gelire sahip iyi bir işle meşgul olacak yahut eğitim için bulunacaksa bu hükme esneklik katılabiliyor. Yine de ilgili kişinin hükümeti suç kimliğinden sıyrılıp topluma faydalı ve sorumluluklarının bilincinde örnek bir bireye dönüştüğüne ikna etmesi gerek.''

''Güzel.'' dedi Basiliade hızla, önündeki kağıtları toparlayarak. ''Nasıl yapacaksak bunu yapalım o halde, Kyungsoo iyi bir çocuktur-''

''Bunun üç yolu var, Sevgili Basiliade. Vize başvurusu yapılabilir-''

''Güzel-''

''Mümkün görünmüyor.''

Basiliade iç çekti ve devam etmesi için adama baktı.

''Jüri değerlendirmesi altında bir mülakata tabi tutulması talep edilebilir-''

''Makul göründü-''

''Ancak elemek zorundayız bunu. Bay Do'nun mülakatta hiç şansı yok-''

Kyungsoo'nun gözleri karardı. Teyzesinin de.

''Kyungsoo düzgün bir çocuktur-''

''Sicili öyle söylemiyor.''

Basiliade sıkılmaya başlıyordu, adama bakarak tek seferde patladı. ''Her ne yapmamız gerekiyorsa söyle o halde.'' Ses tonu kızgın, yorgun ve sabırsızdı, adamın neden oyalandığını anlamıyordu ama canı giderek daha çok sıkılıyordu.

Adam önce alınmış gibi baktı yüzüne. Yine de fazla oyalanmadı. Sıkıntılı gözlerini tek tek her birinin üzerinde dolaştırdı ve bakışları Kyungsoo'nun üzerinde sabitlenirken, sabahtan beri kurduğu bombayı ikinci kez düşünmeden patlattı. ''Ya da Sevgili Basiliade-'' dedi neden bunca oyalandığını bakışlarıyla anlatmak ister gibi. ''Ya da evlenebilir, sicili temiz, düzgün biriyle. ''

*******

Kyungsoo üç çocuk istiyordu.

Daha önce kaç çocuk istediği hakkında çok fazla düşünmemişti, fiziki yaşı on dört ila yirmi iki arasında değişen erkekler çocuğun kendisi hakkında değil, yapılışı hakkında düşünmekten hoşlanırdı ve Kyungsoo'nun libidosunun da bünyesine hatrı sayılır bir etkisi vardı. Evlenmek zorunda olduğu gerçeği bir tokat gibi yüzüne çarpıldıktan sonra, ''Bırak üç de çocuk yapayım!'' diye bağırmıştı adamın suratına. Özellikle üç rakamını seçmesinin bir sebebi yoktu, sanırım gerçekten de üç çocuk istiyordu.

''Hayır, hayır, hayır.'' dedi Basiliade'nin pörtlek gözleriyle yarışmak ister gibi gözlerini kocaman açarken. ''Eve dönüyorum tamam mı? Bu kadar yeter, hayır!''

Kadını ve yorgunlukla dikilen arkadaşlarını geçmek için bir adım attı, ama bütün yaptığı yere yapışmak ve bileklerine kadar zemine gömülmek oldu, inanamayan bakışlarını teyzesine çevirdi. Asasını şöyle bir sallarken yüzüne bakma zahmetine katlanmamıştı bile. ''Chanyeol, Baekhyun.'' dedi kadın. Sesi daha önce Kyungsoo'nun hiç duymadığı otoriter bir tona bürünmüştü. ''Dışarıda bekleyin.'' İkiletmediler, odadan çıkmaları ve çıkarken Kyungsoo'nun omzunu sıkmaları toplamda on beş saniye sürdü. Kyungsoo, dizlerinin yarısına kadar gömülmüş bir halde dikilmeye ve hayatından ne kadar nefret ettiğini düşünmeye devam etti.

Teyzesi iki adımda önüne ulaşıp karşısına dikildi. Çökmüş görünüyordu.

''Bunun bir faydası olmayacak.'' Kyungsoo başını iki yana salladı. ''Bırak başıma ne gelecekse çekeyim-''

''Hiçbir şey bilmeyen toy bir çocuksun-'' Teyzesi yorgun bir nefes soludu. ''En fazla ne olabilir ki diyorsun değil mi? Ama hayal gücün neyi almıyorsa işte o olur Kyungsoo. İnan bana o olur.''

Kyungsoo ağlamaktan nefret ediyordu, sinirlenmekten, çaresiz kalmadan ve gücünü kaybetmekten. Ağlamadı. Ama sinirliydi, çaresiz kalmıştı ve gücünü kaybetmişti. Yani ağlayabilirdi. ''Sadece-'' Nefesi kesildi ve hafifçe burnunu çekerken yüzünün gölgesini önüne düşürdü. ''Sadece bir süre saklanacağımızı düşünmüştüm, bir iki ay belki altı- bilmiyorum ben-''

Basiliade, çocuğu kucağına çekmek istedi, ona sıkı sıkı sarılmak ve her şeyin iyi olacağını söylemek, ona güven vermek istedi. Kyungsoo'ya ilk sihrini öğreten oydu, ilk asasını alan, okulun ilk günü annesiyle başını bekleyen oydu, Basiliade, Kyungsoo'nun anne yarısı, ve Kyungsoo kendi canının yarısıydı. ''Döneceksin-'' dedi zorlukla yutkunarak. Boğazı titriyordu. ''Zaten döneceksin çocuğum, sadece bir süre-''

''Ne kadar bir süre, teyze?'' Sesi yorgun geliyordu, bakışları da yorgundu, dolmaya hazır gözlerini kadına dikti ve boynunu hafifçe eğdi. ''Annem ve babam- onlar-''

''Konuşacağım, hepsini halledeceğim. Korkma.''

''Chanyeol.'' Kyungsoo başını yatırdı, dayanamıyormuş gibi. ''Baekhyun. Ya onlar?'' Gözlerini kapattı, artık ağlıyordu.

Keşke diri diri bir taş yutsaydım diye düşündü kadın, daha kolay yutkunurdum. Uzanıp Kyungsoo'yu sardı, başını göğsüne bastırdı. ''Geçecek.'' diyebildi sadece. ''Hepsi geride kalacak.'' Kyungsoo kadının sıcak ve çocukluğunu anımsatan koynuna gömüldü. Annesi gibi kokuyordu. ''Sadece formalite.'' Basiliade'nin elleri yatıştırmak ister gibi sırtında geziyordu. ''Bir süre dişini sıkman gerekecek.'' Kyungsoo gözlerini kapattı. O da kadına sarıldı ve ilk kez reddetmedi. ''Ben bir şey yapmadım.'' Sesi sayıklar gibi çıkıyordu. ''Kötü bir şey yapmadım.''

Kadın daha fazla konuşamadı, sadece başını salladı, bir süre öylece dikildiler. Sonra Kyungsoo hafifçe geri çekildi ve idrak edemiyormuş gibi baktı teyzesine. ''Adını bile bilmediğim biriyle evlenmemi söylüyorsun.'' Sesi söylemeye de, duymaya da katlanamıyormuş gibi çıkıyordu.

Ayaksızın Chanyeol'e verdiği kitap şüphesiz bir tarih kitabıydı. Dünya üzerinde yalnız üç örneği vardı ama Kyungsoo bunu bilmiyordu. İçerisinde yanlış tek bir bilgi bile yoktu ama Kyungsoo, bunu da bilmiyordu. Ayaksızın Chanyeol'e verdiği kitabın içinde kendisine yazılmış bir de not vardı, ondan Kandrakar'ın Kalbini bulmasını istiyor ve ekliyordu,  _çünkü Kandrakar'ın Kalbi, sana hiç görmediğin bir düşü, bir ömür başka uyku bilmemiş gibi gördürür_. Kyungsoo, işte bunu hiç bilmiyordu.

Basiliade iç çekti ve gülümsedi. Hafifçe geri çekilip baş parmaklarını oğlanın gözlerine bastırdı, nemli kirpiklerini temizledi. ''Adı Jongin.'' dedi sonra. Kyungsoo'nun nefesi kesildi. ''Artık biliyorsun, oğlum.''

* * *

 


End file.
